Evil Moves Fast, Good Moves Faster
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: The sequel to Is Your Love Strong Enough. Based on Angel Raye's Chibi Senshi, a vision of Ariel ends up being a warning of the worst battle the Senshi have faced since Galaxia. But this time, their parents cannot aid them...Please R&R! *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter One

Evil Moves Fast, Good Moves Faster

Sailor Moon and Co. are not mine but belong to their respective owners. The Chibi, Cosmic, Elysian, and Crystal Senshi belong to Angel Raye with the exception of Rini. This story is the sequel to **Is Your Love Strong Enough** and the plot and any other characters are mine. Please R&R!

            Ariel backed up and covered her eyes. Wind ripped by her and she was looking at a tall woman. She had rich red hair, which spiraled in curls to her waist. Her skin was a deep olive color with slanted green eyes. She wore a dark violet dress with open sides and a clear midriff. It stretched to her ankles. She wore black lace up boots to her knees. 

            "Hello Mizuno Ariel." Her voice was soft but Ariel felt the evil vibrating from her.

            "What do you want?"

            "I want your powers."

            Ariel immediately drew her wand,

            "Mercury Power! Make-Up!"

            Nothing happened.

            "N..Nani?"

            She swallowed,

            "Mercury power! Make-Up!"

            Nothing.

            "Mercury Power! MAKE-UP!"

            Before she could do anything else, she was pushed down and felt her ribs snap as this creature yanked her heart from her chest.

            "Ariel! Ariel! Darling, Wake up!"

            Ariel sat up, tears streaming down her face.

            "Mommy!"

            Even though Ariel was seven, she crawled into her mother's open arms. Amy immediately walked over to the rocking chair and began to rock her daughter, to calm her. But for the first time, not even her mother's motions could calm her.

            "Ariel, darling, calm down!"

            The girl tried but was still trembling. But her mother's comforting words and motions helped a little. She laid deep into her mother's torso and let her mother's warm embrace wash over her. It brought her some comfort although the pain that cut through her heart, pain of fear, was still very much present.

            "Baby? What was the dream about?"

            Ariel had been having less nightmares lately so one like this was quite a shock. But Ariel suddenly did not want to share her dream, not with anyone. 

            "I..I don't remember Mommy."

            "Are you sure Darling?"

            Ariel nodded.

            She couldn't talk about it, not yet.

            "Why didn't you tell your mother, Ariel?" Madelyn asked as they walked home from school. Ariel had finally decided to tell her best friend, just to get a second opinion.

            "because I think it's a warning for the future."

            Madelyn bit her lip. Ariel's future sense, although still not fully developed was seldom wrong when it decided to show itself. It scared Madelyn a bit.

            "Well, well," a voice sneered, "If it isn't Tomoe Madelyn and Mizuno Ariel."

            The two girls turned. They'd been trailing behind the others. Ariel's face went white.

            "it's you."

            The red haired woman smiled evilly and released a blast of power at them but they dodged. Both drew their henshin wands.

            "Or should I say, Sailor Chibi Mercury and Sailor Chibi Saturn?"

            the two girls nodded, "well if you know," Madelyn stated.

            "Saturn power!"

            "Mercury power!"

            In unison, the two cried, 

            "MAKE-UP!"

            The woman sneered.

            Both girls gasped in fear and shock.

            "N..n…nani?"

            Nothing happened.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

            "That's right," 

            The two girls tried their best to look brave but this woman was playing with their fear. She was very smug, seemed pretty proud of herself.

            "Ariel, you had that dream last night because of me."

            Ariel swallowed hard.

            "I didn't destroy your powers, I don't destroy what I desire."

            Madelyn stepped forward, "What did you do then?"

            "I 'dammed' your powers so to speak. Your planets feel your need for their strength but it can't get to you."

            "Who the hell are you?" a new voice called. 

            Madelyn and Ariel turned. The other Chibi Senshi had caught up with them. Apparently, the same had happened with them. It was Daisy that spoke, angry beyond words.

            "Ah yes," the woman displayed phony politeness, "Allow me to introduce myself, Hiroshima."

            Faith put her hands into the guard position. Although she had not been allowed to take martial arts yet, Mirchiru-mama was very much against it, she picked up on it from when she saw Haruka-papa practice.

            "How about we just call you bitch?"

            "Tsk, Tsk, such language. I don't desire your deaths…but then again, I just need one. Thanato!"

            From the ground rose a youma that looked surprisingly human. She was of a coal black skin, with ebony hair to her shoulders. Her eyes were deep brown, nearly black as her hair. She wore a slick slip-like black dress. But she had six inch long black nails and black eagle wings rising from her back. Gloria stared at her and gasped,

            "That…that's of Lady Phobia's minions!"

            Hiroshima clapped, "Very good, Senshi of Loyalty. I watched her fail. She was fool. But I am not. Your powers are not entitled to you alone. If I can take them…"

            She snapped her fingers and the youma leapt at them. Gloria shouted without realizing what she was doing,

            "Scatter!"

            The girls did not need to be told twice. The youma went sliding through the earth. Hiroshima cursed,

            "Get one of them! I want their power!"

            Thanato nodded and leapt after Ariel. The girl ducked and Thanato went after Madelyn. Weakened from her health, she felt a surge of relief run through her as Faith picked her up and ran. Hope distracted the youma long enough for her sister to get the weak girl out for harm's way.

            "Give it up, girls!" Hiroshima was laughing and that filled the girls' hearts with pain and fear. The thought that she had enough power to block their guardian deities from supplying them with power…

            "You think I truly just want you? No, its your power! Then, I can easily conquer your parents!"

            That made no sense to the girls, how could their power possibly overpower full grown Senshi?

            Maggie was trying to make sense of this. Her sixth sense was overloading. She had never felt such fear and danger before. Not fear like this. This fear was enough that she actually doubted if their parents could beat her.

             Annika screamed and Gloria turned,

            "ANNIKA!"

            Thanato had gotten her. The Chibi Senshi froze.

            "Starlight Honeymoon Cosmic Kiss!"

            Rini had not attacked since she powered up to Eternal form. But now a shadow took from and spread broad pink wings.

            Thanato dropped the girl. 

            Eternal Cosmic Moon dropped in front of the girls.

            "Keep away from her," she demanded as she caught Annika in one hand.

            Thanato laughed. With a swipe of her hands, Rini's staff was divided. 

            Rini's mouth dropped and the Chibi Senshi gathered around her. The gril folded her wings over Annika. But Thanato laughed. With a  blast of power Rini screamed.

            The Chibi Senshi screamed themselves.

            Rini's pink wings were torn from her body and she collapsed in immense pain.

            "Princess!"

            Thanato took advantage of this and snatched Annika once again. Rini was abrely conscious. She could do nothing. Gloria, summoning her courage stepped forward. Hiroshima laughed.

            "You girls were far easier to beat than a I thought."

            Annika was shaking and pure white in the face. Gloria narrowed her eyes. 

            "Wait!"

            Everyone, both good and evil, turned to look at the leader of the Chibi Senshi. Gloria could not keep the fear from her face. But Annika, poor Annika…No!

            "No! Annika's been through so much already!"

            Annika was stunned. She waited as did the others to see what Gloria was getting at. She raised her eyes and looked Hiroshima in the face.

            "Release Annika…and I'll take her place."

            "NO!"

            But Hiroshima's eyes sparkled,

            "The leader…"

            She gave Thanato a nod. Thanato laughed.

            "Done!"

            She dropped the violet haired girl and snatched Gloria. A hole opened in the ground and the two vanished beneath the earth.

            "Gloria!" Annika flung herself at the ground and dug through it. But she only received dirt.

            Hiroshima laughed a second time,

            "Thank you Chibi Senshi." She vanished in a mist.

            For the first time…

            The Chibi Senshi felt beaten.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

            "Nothing, Raye?"

            The soldier of Mars sighed, "Nothing. The fire shows me nothing."

            The queen nodded and turned to Mirchiru next. The elder woman sighed and shook her head, 

            "The ocean is restless, churning but that's all I know. As to why it is so restless, I don't know."

            "Greg, have you got an visions?"

            Mercury Knight, the only knight allowed into this meeting due to his psychic sense, shook his head, 

            "No, none."

            The queen sighed deeply. 

            "So all we know," Mina spoke out, 'Is that there's immense danger."

            "As bad, if not worse, than Galaxia," a wise voice said softly. The Senshi turned,

            "Setsuna-mama! You're away from your post!" Hotaru's surprise was quite clear. The eldest Senshi nodded and approached her surrogate daughter, 

            "Hai, Hotaru." There was worry in her soft voice, "Something has happened to the time lines. Something that, if not corrected, will affect the Crystal Senshi."

            The Senshi felt a wave of fear for their future great-grandchildren. Pluto continued,

            "As far as I can tell, they will still exist but as for the world they live in…I don't know."

            The queen swallowed; the battle with Galaxia still stormed her nightmares at times. She had never fought a more terrifying battle. Her friends had been lost one by one. Her love destroyed. Her daughter ceased to exist. And while she had won the final battle, it terrified her to fight alone, a trait she had passed onto Cosmic Moon.

            The room spun around her and with a flop, the queen of Crystal Tokyo fell to the ground in a dead faint.

            **"Serenity!"**

            Neo-Queen Serenity sat up. But she wasn't a queen anymore. She wasn't a Senshi either, no, she was in her princess dress, a dress she had since passed onto her daughter. She looked around, she was on the moon. The ruins were of the prayer room.

            "Princess Serenity, iie, Neo-Queen Serenity."

            The blond haired woman looked up, some small blond strands falling into her deep blue eyes. Tears fell down her face.

            "Mother."

            Queen Serenity looked down at her daughter, her silver pigtails blowing. She knelt and pulled her daughter into her arms. 

            "I fear for you, Serenity. This enemy…she's cruel, ruthless. Her…her…nature will make Galaxia look like an angel."

            The younger queen looked at her mother with frightened eyes, 

            "But…my daughter…and the other generations."

            "this is not your battle to fight daughter. I came to warn you. You will not be able to stop this demon. Not even my Silver Crystal could destroy her, not even two could destroy her. This battle will be for Cosmic Moon and the Cosmic Senshi to fight."

            "But the Chibi Senshi aren't to become Senshi for a few years."

            The queen shook her head, "No, Serenity. A Senshi is not determined by age. When their soul and heart beats with the force of a true Senshi, their guardian deity does the rest."

            "But Mother, we have so much more experience than the Cosmic Senshi."

            The queen nodded, "But the Cosmic Senshi are still very much divided. They must unite and I'm afraid that this cruel and _very_ deadly battle is the only way to do that."

            "Mother…why are you telling me this?" Tears fell down Neo-Queen Serenity's face. Her mother wrapped her arms around her and held her close to her chest.

            "Because, although I don't know exactly how the battle will turn out, know that I'll be with you."

            Tears came and Serenity nodded. The queen of Silver Millennium tilted her head down and planted a kiss on the crescent moon of the Queen of the Crystal Millennium.  

            "Keep your faith, daughter."

            "Serenity?"

            Neo-Queen Serenity blinked and found herself gazing up into deep violet eyes.

            "Raye?"

            The soldier of Mars let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Odango Atama, don't _do_ that!"

            She hugged the queen close and the queen gave her a hug back, to hopefully calm down her best friend. The other Senshi gave loud cries of relief. King Endymion pushed his way forward and embraced his wife. She leaned against his chest, drawing comfort from his warm hug.

            "Serenity!" he drew her closer. "What happened?"

            "Queen Serenity…I saw Queen Serenity."

            Everyone froze. Tears fell from their queen's eyes,

            "But I wish it was good news."

            Endymion squeezed his wife tighter. She took a breath, 

            "But I have to tell you."

            She sat up and started to speak, despite the fear they could see in her usually bright eyes. Raye sat down her, on the floor of the council chamber, not caring how undignified she looked. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and patted her hand. 

            "This battle isn't ours to fight. Not even the Silver Crystal can beat this villain."

            That left everyone gasping. Raye raised her hand and said, "Let her finish."

            Serenity was obviously distraught, "She said that this battle is the Chibi Senshi's battle."

            "Nani?" Lita leapt to her feet, as the Senshi of Protection, this was unacceptable to her. "What? They're just children!"

            Serenity nodded, "I know, Lita. But that's what Serenity said."

            Before another word could be said, the door was flung open and Ariel and the other Chibi Senshi came running in. Faith was carrying Annika on her back and nearly doubled over from the weight. Raye jumped up and removed her daughter from the girl's back. Faith stood upright and arched her back. Annika had worn herself out crying.

            "Girls," it was Mina. "What happened?"

            Faith looked behind her. Maggie, Daisy, and Hope were walking in, slowly. 

            An unconscious and mangled Cosmic Moon was leaning on them. They were trying as best they could to keep her feet from dragging but it was hard.

            Endymion raced to them and lifted his baby girl from their backs and into his arms. Tears fell down his face, freely.

            The mangled and bloody remains of her pink wings clung to her back in thin strips. Her scepter, or rather the remains were held in Madelyn's hands. Serenity ran to her daughter. Greg grabbed his queen and said softly,

            "You can't do anything, my Queen."

            Serenity could only watch as her daughter, husband and Amy disappeared.

            Mina managed to tear herself from comforting her queen to find out what happened.

            Hope spoke, "We couldn't henshin."

            "Nani?"

            Faith nodded, "none of us could."  
            Ariel trembled, "Just like my dream."

            Mina made a mental note to ask about that later. Then she took note,

            "Where's Gloria?"

            No answer.

            Mina forgot about being a commander. This was her daughter!

            "Where's my daughter?"

            "They took her Aunt Mina." A soft voice called. Turning, Mina saw Annika and Raye coming back in. Annika had red eyes and was clutching her mother,

            "They said that they…they wanted to drain our power…almost took me, Gloria offered herself for me."

            Mina's heart froze while Annika burst into tears again, "My fault! Why didn't they take me?!"

            Mina sat down hard. Faith walked over to her mentor and took her hand. Mina didn't say anything for a minute. Then all of a sudden, she let out a fierce cry and buried her face into her hands.

            "Gloria!"

            "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen!"

            Raye stopped and ducked into the prayer room. 

            Annika sat in front of the fire and impatiently gave the chant again. She once again received no reply. She crinkled her forehead. She was in fault. She was gonna get her best friend back, even if it meant she had to…

            She pushed that thought form her mind and then decided on a new objective.

            "Tell me about Hiroshima."

            The image the fire showed her was of the universe at its birth. People were born and then as there became more, the first wars began. A black mist shimmered into existence and then took on her form, became Hiroshima.

            Annika screamed.

            _"That's who she is,"_ she thought with fear circulating through every inch of her soul. _"she's the incarnation of evil itself." _


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

            "Amy?"

            The doctor sighed and faced her queen and king, wiping her glasses on her coat.

            "She's slipped into a coma. I'm doing all I can."

            The queen lowered her head and nodded. Her husband put his hands on her shoulders. "Can we see her, Amy?"

            Amy stepped aside, "Of course."

            The two royals tore through the door and to their daughter's bedside.

            Rini laid still, unmoving. Her pink hair laid by her ears, limp. Her face had gone pale. An IV of life giving blood was entering her left arm. Serenity grasped her little girl's hand and rubbed it. The girl had managed to finally to power down but the loss of blood when her wings had been ripped apart had taken their toll.

            Serenity kissed her daughter's palm, two silent tears streaming down her face. Her daughter made no reaction, absolutely none. 

            "Oh, Mother," she looked upward, towards the now full moon, out the window. "Please…"

            Endymion held his wife close as he could and tried to calm her down.

            Throughout this, Rini remained still.

            When Gloria came to, her hands and legs were bound swiftly and tightly. She swallowed and her parched throat rejected. She had to twist to sit upright. She took a glance around at her surroundings. 

            She seemed to be in some sort of cave, it was damp and wet with rats scurrying over the floor. She could hear bats overhead. She kicked a fat black rat which had been gnawing at her sock. It landed on its back, gave a painful squeal and scurried away.

            "So, I see our guest is awake."

            Gloria lifted her eyes and saw Hiroshima. The woman snapped her fingers and to Gloria's shock, she found herself lifted off the ground, no pulleys, nothing. Just telekinesis. But the Senshi of love did her best not to show any fear. If she was here then that meant that Annika was safe.

            "I'm sure you're wondering what I plan to do with you."

            Gloria made no reply but Hiroshima saw the desire in her eyes. She chuckled, a low and dark laugh that chilled Gloria to her heart. But she swallowed and waited for this woman to continue. 

            Hiroshima removed a pen which Gloria immediately recognized as her henshin wand. A lot of good it would do her if it didn't work though.

            Gloria gathered her voice into as touch a voice as she could and said,

            "What do you want?"

            "Oh so you do speak."

            "I can do more than that, now answer me!"

            Hiroshima flicked her wrist. Gloria's bonds vanished but then the girl found herself held immobile in some invisible force field. Obviously it was held by magic.

            Hiroshima looked skyward.

            Gloria followed her gaze. Venus slowly translated into view. It hummed deep golden a moment.

            Gloria screamed. A blaze of power shot through her. It felt like her hair was going to catch aflame. Her face turned deep blood red. Her nerves were tingling. It felt like a laser was running through her body. Her blood was boiling. 

            But then just as suddenly, it stopped. The girl lifted her head, tears streaming down her cheeks and gasping for air. 

            Hiroshima had a golden locket in her hand, "You never realized how much power your wand filtered out did you?"

            Hiroshima continued. "See, it's quite simple. You're my 'antennae' so to speak. Your body is capable of conducting your guardian deity's power without your wand. However, the price, as you may have realized, is that your body feels the power."

            Gloria growled, "The others'll stop you."

            "Will they?" Hiroshima clamped the locket onto her shirt, "Will they, little one? Their wands have no way of sending them power."

            "Their guardian deities…"

            Hiroshima burst out laughing and shook her head, "Surely you gest. Those foolish children have no way of knowing how to call upon it. Even now, the only reason your guardian deity is aiding you is because my power and it senses your danger."

            Gloria glared as she left,

            "Who said _they_ had to call on it?"

            Faith ran after her friends on the way home. To avoid any suspicion, the girls continued going to school. But none of them could concentrate very well. Their leader was out of commission. They couldn't transform. Sailor Chibi Venus was missing.

            Hope stopped, "Faith, are you coming?"

            Faith was snapped out of her thoughts, "Yeah, I'm gonna stop and get a soda. I'll meet up with you at home."

            Hope bit her lip but sensed that Faith needed time to think so with a nod, she ran ahead.

            Faith did buy a soda but she took the side roads home. As she walked through the alleyways, she thought of what was to come. 

            This villain had nearly killed Cosmic Moon. According to Annika, she was the incarnation of evil so she was capable of anything. She sighed deeply. She hated feeling helpless.

            And if she couldn't transform, she couldn't fight the enemy.

            A wave of rage overcame Faith. She screamed,

            "What the hell are we supposed to do?!"

            To her cry, she received silence. She let out a sigh and walked on. But as she did, a violent wind began to blow. She put her hand sup to hide her eyes from the dust but as she did so, a feeling of pressure hit her lungs. She gasped for air.

            The wind spoke her name, in a whisper,

            _"Faith Danielle Ten'ou."_

            The mark of Uranus lit up on her forehead. Her blue hair came out of its ponytail and flew behind her. The wind was lifting boxes, even cars off the ground and flinging them backward. But Faith stayed firmly planted against the ground. She swallowed hard,

            "Na…Nani?"

            She saw no figure but heard a voice, a voice none other could hear. Only she could hear it because it was spoken through the wind.

            _"You know who I am, Faith."_

            "H…Hai."

            _"Who am I?"_

            "You…you're my guardian deity. You're the spirit of Uranus."

            _"Hai. I am."_

            Tears gathered in Faith's eyes and spilled down her cheeks. But there was no fear in her eyes. Her birthmark grew brighter, turning golden as the wind's voice became a roar in her ears. She felt warmth in her ears, blood, which spilled down her temples. But she remained where she was, as the soothing and fierce wind rolled over her.

            "What…what do you want?"

            _"I want you to listen."_

            Faith nodded and felt a drop of blood hit her hand. It was coming from her ears, but she could still hear. She swallowed and did as asked, too stunned to disobey.

            _"Your link to my power has been blocked. But not destroyed. You can draw my power still."_

Faith nodded, her eyes wide in awe, at a force she knew was there but could not see. The wind answered her awe and wonder.

            _"But you know the power of this opponent."_

            Another nod. Faith began to cry as the stinging wind hurt her eyes.

            _"Help, you need help. And you must take it soon, without adult interference. Go to Margaret Allison Mei'ou"_

"Yeah…Maggie."

            _"Go to the future. There you will find the help you need."_

            Then the winds died down and Faith, overwhelmed and exhausted fell to her knees.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

            Hope sat in her room, waiting for her twin. It was late and she had never known her sister to be this late. She knew as well as Hope did that their parents would panic if they missed dinner. But Faith had. Hope had told Mirchiru and Haruka and they had gone out looking for her.

            Hope walked to the window. It had since turned dark. And dinner had been a solemn event. Gloria wasn't around to raise hell. As annoying as it was, Hope was not ashamed to admit that she missed it. 

            But she was worried about her sister. She walked to her sister's bed and sat down, hugging her knees. Why had she stayed behind? She should have gone with Faith!

            The girl started to twist a strand of blue hair around her finger. She looked down and started to turn her henshin wand over in her hands. Why couldn't she transform? How had this Hiroshima managed to block such power? Hope thought no one could have such power.

            She remembered that wondrous rush of power she felt when those words left her lips. Then that soothing rush of cold water through her veins. When it hit her heart, it felt like the strength of the ocean surged throughout her body, bringing her the strength of the mightiest force on the planet cut through her muscles and bones.

            In a way, Hope surmised that her power was like a drug. After that first burst, she knew she would never be able to go back.

            The girl heard a shout and recognized it as Mirchiru-mama's immediately. She also heard Aunt Hotaru's. She crept out of her room.

            "Faith Danielle! Are you trying to give us a-Faith! Your ears!"

            Hotaru turned to go. She had found Faith in an alleyway on her way  home from the store. The girl had been gasping for air and her ears were bleeding. Hotaru had managed to stop the bleeding but there was still some hardened blood on her ears. 

            Haruka came in, with a wet cloth. Hotaru opened the door. Mirchiru caught her grown daughter's shoulder,

            "Hotaru?"

            "Hai, Mirchiru-mama?"

            "Arigato."

            Hotaru hugged her mother and said, "No problem. Tell me if her ears are hurt worse. I can't tell right now because of the dried blood and I figured I better get her home to you two."

            Mirchiru nodded, "Hai, we'll let you know."      

            Hotaru walked out. Mirchiru ran to where Haruka was. Her partner was already wiping at her daughter's ears. She had to pick some of the blood off with her fingernails. But although it must have hurt, Faith made no reaction. If anything, she looked stunned, terrified even. Being that Faith rarely revealed any feelings of panic, this scared Mirchiru.

            "Faith? Faith? Faith, tell me what happened!" Haruka all but screamed. 

            Faith was too stunned. She simply stared straight ahead, not seeing anything. She looked pale and wouldn't answer. Haruka finally gave up and picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom. The girl didn't lean against Haruka and she didn't pull away either.

            Haruka knocked on the door,

            "Hope?"

            The door opened.

            "Faith!"

            Finally, Haruka got a reply. Faith looked up and seemed to finally take note of her surroundings. 

            "Haruka-papa, put me down!"

            "Faith! Where were you?"

            "I…" she stalled, "I…Haruka-papa, not now. Please…I'm tired. Tomorrow?"

            Haruka looked at her sternly as she set her down. Hope flung her arms around her sister's shoulders. Faith looked at her 'papa.'

            "Onegai?"

            Haruka looked at her and said, "I expect an explanation first thing in the morning, young lady."

            Faith nodded and followed her sister into their room. Mirchiru joined Haruka.  The two walked in and tucked their daughters in although Mirchiru repeated Haruka's threat to Faith.

            As soon as they left, Hope jumped from her bed and to her sister's.

            "Faith?"

            She turned to her sister, "yeah?"

            "What happened?"

            Faith took a breath, "I'll tell you…but I'm not gonna tell Haruka-papa until tomorrow."

            Hope nodded and waited.

            "I was going home after I got my soda. And then, I decided to take the side roads home so I could think. And then the wind started to blow. It was talking to me-"

            "the _wind_ was talking to you?"

            Faith nodded, "it sounds crazy but it was. Tomorrow I hafta talk to Maggie. It told me to."

            "You're obeying the wind?"

            "it was Uranus."

            "Nani?"

            "Hai…my guardian deity."

            "Sugoi…"

            Faith sighed, "I'll tell the other Chibi Senshi tomorrow."

            Hope nodded, knowing that if her sister had seen what she said that she would need time to process it.

            The girl wordlessly walked back to her own bed and laid down, closing her eyes. She was still very nervous because of her lack to transform and hoped that sleep would perhaps ease it.

            It did, but not in the way she expected.

            _Hope gasped for air and found water pouring down her throat. She kicked for the surface and for where she knew would be air.  But the further she kicked, the further away the surface was. She fought as hard as she could. But it was no use. The girl closed her eyes and sank deep._

_            **"Don't give up Hope Elizabeth Kai'ou."**_

_            "Nani?"_

_             Hope clasped her hands over her mouth. She was under water! How could she possibly talk? Why wasn't she drowning? She felt her hands turn clammy. But…why weren't they wet already? In fact, her outfit…_

_            Hope gasped. She was naked, nothing on whatsoever. And yet for some reason as she realized this, she felt no shame. But she did feel fear. An agonizing fear. She knew that she was vulnerable this way._

_            **"You need not fear, daughter of the sea. I will not harm you."**_

_            "Nani? Who are you? What are you?"_

_            **"You know."**_

****_"No I don't," the girl screamed, "I don't know!"_

_            **"I am the spirit of Neptune."            **_

****_Hope didn't believe it. She knew in her soul it was true. But why had it appeared to her? What her sister had gone through…._

_            The girl found herself surrounded by a spiral of foam. It swept her blue hair over her head and coated her body in a blue aura. The mark of Neptune lit up bright on her forehead. She closed her eyes. Taking a breath, she said softly,_

_            "What do you wish of me, Mother Star?"_

_            Hope felt a roar invade her ears. But there was no pain. The roar was the roar of the waves as they crashed above her. But to Hope they were music. She understood every crash, every roar._

_            **"Listen to me, Kai'ou Hope."**_

_            "My name's Ten'ou."_

_            **"Iie. You legal name is Ten'ou. The name which runs through your veins is Kai'ou. You are a true daughter of mine, child. The force of Neptune rushes into and out of your heart."**_

****_Hope felt the ocean emerge upon her, but it was gentle, but strong. Hope spread her arms wide, embracing it._

_            "Tell me, Mother Star Neptune."_

            **"Darling, sweet daughter of my ocean's depths. The time is drawing near. Time when you must strike onto your own. Your parents have been aiding you for years, as well they should. But Neptune is calling you."**

****_"Nani?"_

_            **"Seek out Mei'ou Margaret."**_

_            "Why?"_

_            **"She is the granddaughter of Chronus."**_

****_"Father of Time and Space?"_

_            **"Hai. She possesses the ability to shift and transfer time as she sees fit."**_

****_"But Aunt Setsuna says-"_

_            **"In desperate situations, one must make a choice, daughter. If you move through time, yes it is a taboo of the Senshi laws and yes, it is punishable. However, if you do not, then all the peace you have fought for will be for naught."**_

_            "IIE!"_

_            **"Hai, but listen to my words, sweet daughter. Go to the granddaughter of Chronus. She will take you through time. You will gather the aid you need there."**_

****_"What help? For what?"_

**_            "Your time has come to embrace the soul of Neptune. It is your turn to become the soldier of Neptune."_**

****_"Demo…how will we know where to go?"_

**_            "You'll know."_**

****_A roar filled Hope's ears, whispering over and over,_

**_            "You'll know…you'll know."_**

****

****Hope sat up, panting. Her pillow was dark red. She stuck her fingers into her ears and they came back, moist with rich red blood. She heard the roar of the sea in her mind,

            _"You'll know."_


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

****Faith woke up early and turning, saw her sister had slipped back into a deep sleep. There was an odd serene expression on her face. But her ears were still a little rusty red, as Faith's had been when she came home the night before. But faith decided it was best not to wake her sister and headed to the kitchen.

            It was still dark outside. Faith was the only one up. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was almost four thirty. Haruka was always up by four forty and Mirchiru followed at five. But for twenty minutes, Haruka would be the only one up, besides Faith. The girl decided that now was the time to tell her.

            The coffee started up and a few minutes later, Haruka came down, her housecoat on. She saw Faith and stopped.

            "Faith! What are you doing up this early?"

            "You said you wanted an explanation first thing in the morning."

            Haruka got herself a cup of coffee and sat across from her daughter, saying,

            "I didn't mean literally."

            Faith remained silent a moment and said,

            "Actually, Haruka-papa, I wanted to talk to you. But without Mirchiru-mama."

            Haruka didn't like that because she honestly didn't like to keep things from her lover. But she also sensed her daughter's desperation. Faith was hardly the type to need to confide in anyone. So if her daughter needed the secret between them this desperately than Haruka would allow it.

            "What is it Faith?"

            Faith looked up and took a breath. Pointing to her ears, she said, "Remember this?"

            Haruka nodded, "we need to get Amy to check those out."

            "I'm fine…but…I never told you how I got them."

            Haruka said nothing but waited. Faith took a breath,

            "I wanted to think so when the others walked home I stopped, bought a soda and took the back way. I know," she said in defense at Haruka's look. "Dumb idea. But I think I was _supposed_ to go home that way."

            She got no reply from Haruka but a nod, saying 'Go on.'

            "Anyway, so I'm thinking, and I realized that if we can't transform then we can't fight. That doesn't go over very well we me, ya know."

            Haruka nodded, thinking of the numerous times Faith had brought notes home, as had Gloria and Daisy, for fighting. Faith took a breath. She looked up at Haruka and that paleness returned to his face. She rubbed her arms and said,

            "And then… this strange wind started to blow. It ripped my hair out of its ponytail and then my birthmark started to glow. And then it was like the wind was words…calling to me. It was Uranus…our planet."

             Haruka's surprise was obvious. She dropped her mug and leapt to her feet.

            "Nani?"

            "it was…told me that this battle was for us, the Chibi Senshi. Told me to find Maggie and that the future would give us help. But that we had to do it alone."

            She looked at Haruka, "You don't think I'm crazy do you?"

            Haruka said, "I don't know what to think, Faith."

            The girl, now with a sense of energy rushing through her, leapt onto and across the table. "I'm NOT crazy!" she grabbed Haruka by the shirt and shook her. 

            Haruka was about to pry the girl's hands off when a fierce wind burst the windows open, breaking a few. The girl's dark blue hair blew behind her although the windows had blown in. Her birthmark turned deep golden and her voice morphed, became deeper, masculine almost.

            _"I have not lost it, Princess of Miranda Castle."_

            "Nani? Faith?"

            _"Only in body. This girl has become the vessel for my power. It pleases me to act through her. I will guide her, as my sister planet Neptune will guide her sister."_

            "You...you really are Uranus…the spirit…"

            _"The spirit shall survive through Senshi. But the time has come to release them. They must win this battle alone!"_

            The winds died down, Faith's hair stopped swirling and she collapsed.

            "Nani? What do you mean Hope?"

            Maggie had been awakened by Hope. The girl had torn her from her quarters without any explanation. Now, as Maggie listened to her story, she was stunned. She couldn't believe it. She always saw their planets as simply that…planets. She never once thought of them as having a spirit of their own.

            "I'm not kidding Maggie. We need you to somehow figure out how to take us through time!"

            "But...but, I'm not Guardian of Time yet. Besides, traveling through time's one of the three taboos!"

            "Margaret!" hope's voice changed, became older, even older than Maggie's. But her voice echoed, although they were in a closed space without enough space to produce an echo. Her deep blue eyes turned into a pure orb of aquamarine and the mark of Neptune made itself known on her forehead. She stepped very close to Maggie. The girl was shaking. This wasn't Hope.

            _"You're right Margaret. I'm not Hope."_

            Maggie said cautiously although her sixth sense told her that there was no danger, "Then who are you?"

            _"I am the spirit of Neptune."_

Hope walked and sat on Maggie's bed. Maggie felt an odd feeling of humidity enter the room, along with the scent of salt. To Maggie, it was as if the ocean was just outside her window. And Hope's hair was blowing as if she was standing on the sand dunes. But her voice was gentle.

            _"I can possess Hope when I feel the need, fill her with my power when the time calls for it. And that time is drawing close, Margaret. You **must** take the Chibi Senshi and Cosmic Moon through time. Your aid lies there. Without aid, you are powerless and Hiroshima possesses all the forces of Venus."_

"Nani?"

            _"Hiroshima is ruthless. With Gloria she means to use her to her full use. Milk her power for all its worth."_

            Maggie nodded. Hope nodded back and said,

            _"Hurry! I will aid Hope as much as I can but my power is not limitless. Go!"_

            Hope's eyes returned to normal, she collapsed down onto Maggie's bed, one hand on her chest. Maggie was stunned but after what she had heard and seen was not about to argue. She lifted the girl's legs so that Hope was lying on her bed. She left the girl and ran towards the Gates of Time. 

            She almost called for her mother but then remembered that she was with the original Senshi. Besides, Neptune had said that she was to only carry the Chibi Senshi and Cosmic Moon. If she told her mother than she would surely interfere.

            Maggie walked to the Time Gates and then knelt to her knees,

            "Chronus, my grandfather, God of Time and Space. I ask you to lend me your aid!"

            The room was silent a moment and then a maroon winds began to sweep around Maggie, causing her hair to flutter and her clothes to whip around. She looked forward and gasped. There was no form, none, except for an overwhelmingly strong voice,

            "What would you have of me, Granddaughter?"


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

            Daisy had been sitting in her room, moping, almost continuously since Cosmic Moon's defeat. Like her mother, Daisy had inherited a desire to protect her friends. She blamed herself for Cosmic Moon's condition, even though the Princess was far older than she was.

            Daisy was the Princess of Jupiter. The Senshi of Jupiter were the Senshi of Protection. Lita had always made it her duty to shield her friends as much as she could. In fact, she told Daisy quite often that she had met the queen that way, protecting her. Daisy found it interesting. And to Daisy it showed her how much heart her queen and princess had. Rini had inherited her mother's sweet and loving nature. Even after seeing how strong her mother was, Serena had opened her heart to her.

            And honestly Daisy felt guilty. While she had frozen when Annika was taken, Gloria had selflessly offered herself. Daisy did not get along with Gloria a majority of the time but she didn't hate her. Oh, she said she did but she didn't, not truly. Sometimes she believed it but it was mainly a major difference of opinions, not hate.

            Oh, her jokes got annoying but they were tolerable. But Daisy had said some pretty mean things to her on occasion and yet when it came to the punch, she was the first to offer herself in exchange for Annika. She was loyal. That was what was so unique about her, her loyalty.

            Daisy got up and walked to the window. The stars were bright but Daisy didn't feel wonderful. She felt terrible. She felt scared. And when she couldn't do anything about it, she got angry. The girl gazed off into the distance where she knew far away was the kingdom of Jupiter. Gloria had told them all that the Inner Senshi's Silver Millennium mothers were still alive, with the exception of Queen Serenity.

            Although Gloria had not met the Queen of Jupiter, she had been told her name and what she was like. Daisy had never missed a grandmother, her grandmother on Ken's side had died a few months ago and she had not visited them very often, until she knew she had one. She spent a lot of time lately thinking of what she was like. And if she was Queen of Jupiter she probably could help them out about now.

            From what Gloria had reported, from what she had learned from Queen Alina, the queen looked a lot like Daisy, with green hair and dark green eyes. However, unlike the rest of the Jupiters, she did not have a terrible temper. Daisy surmised that she must have gotten her temper from her grandfather. But as much as she had heard about Queen Juno, she wanted to meet her.

            Daisy shook her head; why was she thinking of the queen now? Now, of all times! She needed to think of beating their enemy but instead she was thinking about a woman she had never met.

            Her thoughts now turned to her Princess. The girl had been in a coma for quite a few days. Amy had tried everything she could. But nothing had worked so hard. It was killing their queen. Their king was not doing much better. But Serenity was practically hysterical.

            Daisy reached into her nightstand and took her henshin wand out. In a rage, she threw it at the wall. It should have broken with the force of her throw but instead the wand left a nice hole in her wall. The girl growled and yanked it out,

            "You don't work and I can't even destroy you!"

            "Daisy!"

            Turning, she saw her mother in the doorway, shocked. Daisy shook her fists,

            "This stupid wand! It won't work anymore and now I can't do anything!"

            Lita opened her arms and Daisy collapsed into them. "I'm like you Mom. If I can't transform then how can I fight?"

            "I don't know, Daisy. But we're not gonna give up. Rini didn't."

            Daisy pulled back, her heart beating fast and her breath coming swiftly,

            "you mean?"

            "Hai, she woke up."

            "Can I see her?"

            Lita nodded, "Hai. Come on."

            Daisy was way ahead of her mother.

            "Now, do you remember your job?"

            "Hai, Hiroshima-sama."

            "good, but remember, I will be able to see everything. Don't fail me. I don not tolerate failures."

            "Hai. But how will I-"

            Hiroshima tossed her youma a small locket. "That is the force of Venus. Use it wisely."

            "Hai, M'Lady."

            Then in a flash of light the youma vanished. Hiroshima stole a gaze at her prisoner, who had passed out from the massive pain. 

            "You're the first, Neo-Princess Ali."

            Then she too vanished in a flash of black light.

            "Mom! I'm okay."

            Rini hugged her hysterical mother back. The queen was sobbing and had her daughter cradled close to her chest. She hugged her daughter around her back and Rini yelped,

            "Ow! Pain!"

            Serenity immediately moved her arms, "I'm sorry, baby."

            Rini nods, "I'm alright Mom."

            Amy walked in, "Excuse me, Serenity, Endymion and I need to talk to you. And Lita and Daisy wanna see Rini."

            Serenity turned to her daughter. Rini smiled, 

            "I'll be okay, Mom."

            The queen nodded, kissed her daughter's forehead, and walked out. Lita, sensing her queen's need for a shoulder to lean on, sent Daisy in and stayed with the Queen.

            "Rini!"

            Rini smiled at Daisy, "Hey, Daisy."

            "How are you?"

            "I'm alright, I think. But my back hurts. My wings were ripped off weren't they?"

            "You don't remember?"

            "I remember…pain."

            Daisy smiled, "I'm glad you're okay. Now we're gonna beat some youma's ass right?!"

            Rini chuckled, "Count on it. We'll wipe the floor with them. This hurt. And they took Gloria…right?

A nod

" Now it's no more Miss Nice Princess."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that."

            Rini jerked aside in time to see a youma, the same one they'd fought earlier, break through the wall and snatch her by her waist. Too weak from her condition to fight back, Rini did what her mother used to do.

            She screamed.

            Daisy was on her feet in an instant. She'd failed Gloria. She would _not_ fail her princess. Without a thought to her safety, she leapt onto the youma's back, ripping into its flesh with her fingernails. She was cursing, screaming,

            "Let her go!"

            The youma let out a wail of pain. She grasped the locket her mistress had given her.

            A wave of red white pain shot through Daisy's body but loyal protector to a fault, she clung on, using her teeth when her nails were too bloody and ripped to be of any use. The taste was terrible, like spoiled meat but she ripped her mouth back and forth like a wild animal.

            The youma let out a second cry of pain,

            "Get off, you rabid Senshi!"

            With a second burst of power, it send Daisy flying through the wall.

            "DAISY!"

            The girl ignored her mother's shouts and screamed, as she ran forward again,

            "Let my princess go!"

            "RINI!"

            It didn't take long for the other Senshi to follow the sound of the racket.

            But the youma had already lifted Rini a good four hundred feet. A flash of black light appeared and Hiroshima was soon floating in front of the Senshi. Both original and Chibi had gathered at the whole in the wall which the youma had used as an entry. Hiroshima was very direct.

            "Hand over your wands, Senshi, both original and Chibi. Or your princess will make quite an ugly stain on the street."

****


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

            For a full minute no one moved.

            Then, Neo-Queen Serenity snapped. She would surely had leapt through the hole at the youma, had Endymion not restrained her,

            "Release my daughter!"

            The youma looked to Hiroshima. The woman gave her a half nod. The youma grinned, a grin that made the queen's blood freeze,

            "As you wish."

            With that, the youma removed her hands and sent Rini spiraling to the ground. The princess screamed,

            "MOMMY! DADDY!"

            "RINI!"

            But as the queen tried to reach through the hole a shock of bright pain made her jump back.

            "RINI! NO!"

            Hiroshima gave a nod and her youma vanished.

            As the Senshi watched, horrified, but unable to do a thing fast enough, the youma reappeared and caught Rini a mere inch before she hit the ground and lifted her back up again. 

            The Moon Princess let out a low groan,

            "Oooo, and to think I used to wait in lines for rides like that."

            Hiroshima disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Senshi and the royals, floating effortlessly. She had her barrier of power which prevented them from touching her. She moved directly in front of the King and Queen. 

            "Wish to change your answer?"

            The queen looked at her daughter. The girl's pink hair had flown from her ponytails and now just trailed down her back. Her face was white and she looked a little woozy in her eyes. Tears filled the queen's eyes. 

            "Rini…"

            "Nope," Hiroshima stopped the queen's hand with her force field. "Surrender your wands first." She turned to Serenity,

            "I want your crystal."

            "But-" Endymion shook his head and the queen recognized his look. This woman thought Serenity had the crystal but in actuality, when Rini had slipped into a coma the queen had slipped it around her daughter's neck, on a chain. 

            The outer Senshi and inner Senshi were at a loss. They didn't know what to do. They couldn't surrender their power… but their princess….

            Everyone turned to Pluto. They noted that Chibi Pluto was absent but they truly needed Pluto right now, not her daughter.

            But Setsuna had no idea what to do. This was not written in the time lines. But she did know one thing.

            "Chibi Senshi leave us."

            "I said I wanted their wands too!"

            Setsuna held her hand out. The Chibi and original Senshi were shocked. Hotaru spoke,

            "But Setsuna-mama…"

            "Please don't Hotaru. Let me handle this."

            The girl fell silent.

            One by one, the Chibi Senshi gave the Guardian of Time their henshin wands. They were useless anyway. One by one, they filed out, determined to find Maggie. It wasn't like her not to be around. Something must have been up.

            Pluto sighed, "We must save Small Lady."

            One by one the original Senshi abandoned their pens and the queen surrendered her empty locket. Pluto gathered them all and tosses them skyward. Hiroshima grabbed them all gleefully. With a flash, they vanished from her hands and she began to hum with power.

            "Yes! That's what I needed. That's what I wanted."

            The queen's eyes were full of hate,

            "Then you're done with my daughter."

            "Oh, quite."

            She nodded to her youma, a poisonous grin.

            The youma spread her arms wide and dropped the princess.

            "Not again!"

            "No! Rini!"

            Maggie was dumbfounded, 

            "I need your power to take me and the Chibi Senshi through time Grandfather."

            _"Such an act is taboo, child. Even for the soldiers of time."_

            "I know. But in this event it's necessary to protect our royal family and to save our future!"

            _"I am aware child."_

            "Please…the deities of Neptune and Uranus have already made their positions clear. I'm the sole Senshi with the access to such power."

            _"It is taboo…but, for my grandchild, I shall allow it."_

            A hum of maroon embraced Maggie's rod. She rose to her feet.

            "Arigato."

            _"Go, Granddaughter! You must hurry or all this will be a lost cause."_

            "Maggie!"

            The girl had just left the Gates of Time when the Chibi Senshi practically enveloped her.

            "Hiroshima has-"

            "NOT AGAIN!"

            The group of young soldiers ran outside, faster than they would have thought possible.

            "RINI!"

            They saw their Princess falling, from a good four hundred feet. Maggie immediately said,

            "Mina, gather close around me!"

            The children did not bother to argue. The girl lifted her rod, chanting,

            "Chronus, Grandfather, God of Time and Space. Open the doorway of time! Lead us to the Future!"

            A pool of maroon rose from her talisman. The Chibi Senshi leapt upward with Maggie as Rini plunged into the top.

            They vanished with a flash of light.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

            The Chibi Senshi stirred and one by one sat up. Annika rubbed her head as Rini moaned,

            "Who's been using my head for a bongo drum?"

            Maggie shook her head and looked around. Lifting her head up, she said softly,

            "Arigato Grandfather."

            Ariel gasped,

            "Where are we?"

            One by one, the others saw what had caused the small girl's shock. 

            Crystal Tokyo was in ruins. The only way the girls could tell it was the same city was because the Crystal Palace still stood in the distance, bright as ever. But aside from that were ruins.

            "What happened?" Madelyn asked as she grabbed her bets friend's arm. Rini swallowed,

            "I..I don't know. It looks like a twister hit a disaster area in the middle of a war."

            Everyone stared at her. She blushed,

            "I figure if Gloria was here she'd say something like that."

            Annika's eyes misted over, "Hai…she would."

            Hope spoke, softly, "So what do we do, Rini?"

            Maggie spoke instead, "well, Hope, Faith you said that you were told to sent to the future. This is Crystal Tokyo in ten years."

            "No…no."

            "Where are we gonna find aid _here_?" Daisy flung her arms behind her, gesturing to the broken buildings, empty streets and shattered glass.

            "Speaking of help, have any of you noticed, we're kinda by ourselves?"

            Everyone soon saw that Faith was right. The streets were deserted. No, not deserted. They had been empty for quite some time. In fact, it looked like there had been no one living here for five years at least.

            "But, why?"

            "We're why, Kino Daisy," a voice answered the girl's inquiry. The children whirled around and saw that same youma.

            "YOU!" Daisy exploded. "You're here too?"

            "Of course…well, if it isn't the past self of Neo-Queen Serenity the Second." She continued, looking at Rini. The girl swallowed,

            "Nani?"

            "Allow me to fill you in girls." The youma wasn't attacking but the girls kept their guard up. "See once we had your wands, we used that power to empower our army. After several months, we slaughtered the original Senshi."

            Annika's eyes filled with tears and Rini scooped her up, holding her tightly. The youma smiled at her pain and went on,

            "With the death of your queen and Senshi, Rini became queen, you were not supposed to go through time. Neo-Queen Serenity the Second evacuated the city. Now for years, she ahs been trying to reclaim her kingdom."

            Her evil smile made the girls shiver. The youma cracked her knuckles,

            "And now that that's outta the way, you can join your parents and this resistance will cease!"

            Rini stood in front of the younger girls. But the youma dove, claws outstretched. Rini closed her eyes.

            "Cosmic Silent Shield!"

            The youma was thrown backward. She growled, "Curse you!"

            The smaller Senshi and Rini opened their eyes as pink rose petals floated by their faces. Hope spoke,

            "But I thought our parents…"

            "They are!" the sorrow was gone from Annika's voice but now it was filled with hope. She pointed to the crumbling building's roof. "Look!"

            A small form dropped from above. She slowly stepped into the light.

            She was short, about to Rini's shoulder. She had short chin length black hair and deep purple eyes. Her skin was pale. She wore a brown Senshi outfit, with long violet ribbons. Her boots were lace ups to her knees. Her broach was heart shaped and she had a heart on her choker. She also carried a violet Silence Glaive.

            The girl wasted no time,

            "My guardian deity is the planet of silence. I'm the soldier of death and rebirth, Cosmic Saturn!"

            Madelyn gasped and stepped back as she realized she was staring at her future self. The girl went on, 

            "Step away from them, youma."

            "Or what, Cosmic Saturn. These girls can't transform, who are you gonna call to help?"

            But as she nearly started forward, a voice called, 

            "She doesn't have to."

            The youma turned as a tall woman dropped from another building, opposite of Cosmic Saturn. She had long blue hair, bound in a ponytail. Her Senshi uniform was a bright yellow and her bows a dark navy. She wore short yellow boots. Like the other Senshi she had a heart broach and on her choker. She made her introduction.

            "My guardian deity is the planet high in the sky, I'm the soldier of the heavens, Cosmic Uranus!"

            Before the youma could speak another voice caught her attention from behind the smaller Senshi. 

            "My guardian deity is the planet of the sea. I'm the soldier of embrace. Cosmic Neptune!"

            A soft mature voice came from where she had just turned from,

            "My guardian deity is a planet floating in time and space. I'm the soldier of revolution. Cosmic Pluto!"

            Cosmic Uranus spoke again,

            "The four Cosmic Senshi of the Outer Solar  System are being led by a new crisis…"

            The other three joined their leader,

            "And here we are!"


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

            "So, the Cosmic Senshi show up to save themselves." The youma tried to sound threatening but if anything came out frightened. Every since their parents' deaths, the Cosmic Senshi had no mercy with youma. They still tried to reform some but more often than not, their anger overwhelmed them.

            Even Cosmic Mars, who was the kindest and sweetest of the Senshi, with the exception of their queen, had been overrun by animosity. Since Cosmic Venus had been taken the past, Mars led the Inner Senshi, although she did not like it. She did it by necessity and to have a way to vent her feelings.

            Cosmic Neptune stepped forward, her mirror out. Her dark blue hair had grown a little longer, so it was a little past her shoulders rather than shoulder length. Her deep blue eyes were alive with anger and there was a seriousness in them, a dedication that the younger Hope just had shadows of.  Her uniform consisted of her dark blue fuku and light aqua bows. Unlike her Chibi self, her ribbons were long as were the others. Her strapped blue pumps were a little higher and as her sister had, she had a heart broach and a heart on her chocker. Her voice rang out, cold and determined,

            "Cosmic Ocean Reflection!"

            The glass of her mirror hummed dark blue and then with a spiral of foam, a stream of water burst from the surface and into the youma, knocking it backwards into the building. Before it had a chance to recover, Cosmic Pluto attacked,

            "Cosmic Death Whisper," her voice was soft, gentle. She lifted her time key over her head, wisps of maroon surrounded her and then swiftly formed into a planet shaped sphere. She snapped her time key down and the orb flew out of her talisman, slamming into the youma, who screamed in pain.

            Cosmic Uranus added her power to the mix.

            "Cosmic Winds Surround!"

            Golden winds rose from around her feet. They formed a ring and with a gesture, the Senshi snatched it and threw it. It spun much like a Moon Senshi's tiara but at the last moment formed into a planet like shape, slamming into the youma's chest. With an ear piercing shriek, the youma disintegrated.

            The four Cosmic Senshi turned to their Chibi counterparts.

            "It isn't safe out here, minna," Cosmic Uranus informed them. "Let's get back to the palace."

            The Chibi Senshi knew that they could trust the Cosmic Outers because they knew that they were merely older versions of Faith, Hope, Madelyn, and Maggie. So the group slowly followed them back towards the palace, the younger versions, gazing in awe at their older selves.

            Ariel also walked by Faith's elder self. She pulled on the girl's left glove and said,

            "How come you guys get the neato intros?"

            Faith's elder self laughed. The others stared at her; she hadn't laughed in quite a while. But Faith turned to Ariel and said,

            "Who said only we get them?"

            Ariel smiled and grasped the older Faith's hand. As she did, she said,

            "So, we still managed to grow up?"

            Faith nodded, "Yes. You're our physician and Madelyn helps."

            Ariel couldn't believe her mother was gone. She simply couldn't. Her mother was indestructible.

            "Hey!"

            The group turned to see who had called to them. A tall violet haired girl stepped into the light. Annika gasped as she recognized her Sailor uniform. It was her older self.

            Annika's elder form knelt until she was level with her younger self. Her eyes were still gentle but inside them was an agonizing pain, a pain that they knew was the only thing keeping her going. Her desire for revenge was her driving force. Both for her mother's death and her best friend's capture.

****Her face had a beautiful exotic beauty to it but there was no joy in her eyes. However, she tried to hide this to not scare her younger self but her past form saw through her shield, due to her psychic gift. She couldn't stop the tears. Annika opened her arms and allowed…well, Annika to fall into them.

            Annika let her older self wrap her arms around her. Although they were not Raye's arms, the smell and feel was similar. It was some comfort. She started to wail as she usually did. Her mother couldn't be gone. She couldn't live without her mother. She knew it was unhealthy, she knew that she should be able to go on, but she couldn't.

            Cosmic Mars stood, hoisting her younger self onto her hip. The girl would cry herself to sleep soon enough. Her teammates nodded and then they gradually headed towards the palace. Ariel wiped her eyes. She felt a hand fall onto her head.

            Titling upward, a pair of light blue eyes smiled down at her from behind small glasses. It was another Senshi, shorter than all the others, except for Madelyn. She had a light blue fuku and dark blue bows. Ariel gasped and the Senshi nodded,

            "Hai, I'm you, Ariel."

            Ariel flung her arms around her future self's waist. The older Senshi stroked her younger self's hair. 

            "What's wrong Ariel? I know you're scared. I don't remember this because in this timeline I didn't go through time. We may be able to save your mother. My mother…"

            Ariel nodded, "I know. But Annika…I wish I could help her. But I'm not a doctor yet."

            Ariel picked up her younger self, "Keep training for it Ariel."

            Unknown to younger Ariel, her elder self had since completely developed her future sense. She had just received a vision. She stole a glance at younger Faith. 

            "And I'd better ready myself for this."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

            The girls had been walking for a while when Rini asked, 

            "So…Gloria isn't here?"

            Annika's elder self shifted her younger self and said,

            "She was captured in your time and in our future we never did find her."

            Rini nodded and put a hand on Annika's elder self's shoulder. The violet haired girl turned to her queen's younger self and gave her a weak smile. Her heart still yearned for Gloria. After her mother's death, Annika had been a wreck for nearly a year. But then on her annual duty in the control room, she found clips of some of the palace children playing practical jokes. The stunts refilled her mind with Gloria and she made up her mind that even if it took her to her last breath she was going to find the Senshi of Love.

            So far, they had made process but simply keeping the Crystal Palace safe took up most of their energy. Rini had been pushed into her role as Neo-Queen Serenity the Second at the tender age of fifteen. Helios had swiftly come as soon as he was able to aid her. Using the Silver Crystal, Rini allowed the Elysian into the world of Earth and she had married Helios shortly later. 

            But so far, they had not found Gloria. In fact, the girl had been declared legally dead two years ago. But Annika had already told everyone that she would not believe that until she saw the girl's body with her own eyes. Heck, anything that could kill Gloria would have to be more stubborn than she was and everyone knew that wasn't about to happen.

            Annika continued as they crossed the royal gardens,

            "Unfortunately, that left us without an inner leader. Faith took over Haruka's position pretty easily. She's a natural leader. Although after all our parents died, she turned pretty ruthless. Kinda like what we learned in Senshi history."

            Rini sighed, "About Haruka and Mirchiru's hunt for the Messiah?"

            Annika turned to Rini with wounded eyes. "we all tried as hard as we could to stick to the way we'd been raised…but it wasn't working. We all turned. Changed. We turned crueler, harder, darker…but none more than Faith."

            Annika shifted her younger self again, more out of nervousness than of necessity. She swallowed and went on.

            "Once your future self took over, Daisy and Faith were pretty disgusted with themselves. When managed to learn to transform without our wands. But that wasn't enough for those two."

            Rini stole at glance at the two Senshi in question.

            Faith did indeed mirror her adoptive 'father.' She walked as Haruka had, held herself as Haruka had and even attacked as Haruka had. Her eyes had taken on Haruka's unyielding and determined aura. Rini remembered the last time she saw such eyes had been when Haruka and Mirchiru had attempted to kill Hotaru.

            Daisy on the other hand, had taken on a fierce protective aura, even more so than she had in the present time. There wasn't cruelty in her eyes, merely a fierce desire to shield and cuddle, like an overprotective mother. It reminded Rini a tad of Raye. But far more protective, almost like a goddess.

            Annika continued,

            "Both of them joined karate classes not long after our parents were killed. They're both full fledged black belts."

            Annika took a deep breath, to compose herself. "After Mama died, I went to stay with my great-grandfather to finish my priestess training."

            Rini gave the girl a nod.

            "So, you're a fully fledged priestess now?"

            Annika nodded.

            Hope's elder self walked over and put a hand on Annika's shoulder. Since Gloria's disappearance, Hope had become Annika's close friend. She was not replacing Gloria but she tried where she could to ease the girl's agony. It had hit them all hard but no one harder than Annika. But while it was terrible, it made Annika stronger.

            Ariel pulled Rini back as Hope and Annika walked up the stairs. She took a deep breath.

            "I know you all came here for our help. We'll do everything we can but we must do it as swiftly as we can if we're going to save our parents…and Gloria."

            Rini turned to the elder Ariel,

            "What? I thought-"

            Ariel shook her head, "I keep it secret to keep Annika going. But I had a vision not long after Gloria was taken. They killed her."

            "Nani…how…why?"

            "She was no longer any use. And Hiroshima appears to have a sense of irony."

            Rini couldn't ask but she didn't have to.

            "She knew Gloria's best friend is Annika, the soldier of fire. So she used Annika's own power to burn Gloria alive."

            Rini let twin tears run down her cheeks. Ariel swiftly added,

            "But all isn't lost." Her eyes had taken on a wild hope. "We didn't go back in time but you did. This can alter our future for the better. We may be able to save both our parents and Gloria."

            "Ariel! Rini!"

            The two looked ahead. The others were waiting. Faith spoke,

            "If we're going to help, you must meet Neo-Queen Serenity the Second."

Present 

            "You gained the wands."

            "You expected less?" Hiroshima teased dangerously as she tossed the wands to her youma. "I want their power unlocked. Once that is accomplished, Crystal Tokyo will be mine for the taking,"

            "yes, Hiroshima-sama."

            She began to walk off but stopped. 

            "Oh and one more thing."

            "Hai?"

            "The Chibi Senshi. As soon as the wands' powers are mine, I want that girl properly disposed of."

            "M'Lady?"

            "Kill her."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve 

            The Chibi Senshi and Rini sat with their elder selves while Faith and Hope's elder selves left for the throne room. They were seated in the council room, in their original seats. Their elder selves occupied their parents' former seats. The sight reminded the younger generation that in this time their parents were dead.

            Annika's younger self kept gazing at her elder self. She had grown up to be quite attractive. Her violet hair had the same texture as her mother's and fell a little longer than her mother's had, to a little past her knees. But she had bound some of it into braids and rolled them into a bun behind her head. She had not yet detransformed. However, she had removed her gloves, revealing beautiful violet nails. She was drumming an absentminded tattoo on the table as she waited. 

            Cosmic Mars could not tear her eyes from the Venus seats. They had been empty since she had been nine. Now, ten years later, every time she saw those empty seats, her heart ached. Absent mindedly, she put her hand on her broach and squeezed hard, as if trying to make her heart stop throbbing.

            Annika put a hand on her older self's hand, trying to comfort her anyway she could. Cosmic Mars gave her younger self a saddened smile. She appreciated the girl's concern. But it _was_ a bit odd to be comforted by her past self. Still, she accepted it.

            The door reopened.

            Cosmic Uranus and Cosmic Neptune walked through first and said,

            "Our king and queen…Neo-Queen Serenity the Second and King Helios."

            The Chibi Senshi gasped. Rini's breath caught in her throat.

            Neo-Queen Serenity the Second was the first to enter. She was a dazzling sight.

            The girl had grown, so that she was about Neo-Queen Serenity's height. Her hair was still in its trademark odangos, but her pink pigtails had grown so that they trailed on the ground. She wore a dress similar to her mother's, except that she had straps, spaghetti straps that were strung over her shoulders. The straps themselves were more like chains. They were crescent moons stuck into one another. Translucent silk trailed from her straps to her wrists where they met crescent moon bands. Unlike her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity the Second had multicolored butterfly wings protruding from her back, unlike the plain white ones her mother had possessed.

            She wore white high heels with two straps crisscrossing one another over the top of her foot. Where the two crossed there was a bright golden crescent moon. The crescent moon upon her forehead shone bright as a star. Crescent moon earrings hung from her ears. Upon her head rested not the crown of the late Neo-Queen Serenity but of the late Queen Serenity. It was silver, rather than golden and had a single golden crescent moon in the center, made of gold. She took her place at the queen's chair.

            King Helios was no less stunning. King Endymion's color had been purple. King Helios' was blue and white. He wore a long white tunic, to a little past his waist. It was bound with a blue and white rope type belt. Over his top he wore a blue velvet vest. There was white lace decorating the edges. He wore tight white slacks that went all the way into blue boots that ended at his knees.

            His golden horn was clear and shimmered in the pale light. He wore a golden crown around it. He took his seat by his wife.

            The queen spoke, 

            "You girls have heard?"

            The Chibi Senshi nodded. The queen continued,

            "But your presence may well alter time for the better."

            The girls nodded. 

            "But unfortunately, we can't know how. Maggie?"

            Cosmic Pluto sighed, "I don't know. The timeline has been unreliable ever since…"

            The queen nodded, saying softly,

            "Mom…I wish you were here to tell me what to do."

            Helios put his hands on his wife's shoulders. She sighed and said,

            "But you all said that you were attacked?"

            The Cosmic Senshi nodded. Uranus spoke,

            "The enemy's been stepping up on their efforts."

            The queen nodded,

            "What about our shield?"

            Cosmic Neptune shook her head, "It's failing."

            As if on cue, the ceiling was knocked inward.

            The Senshi and the royals were on their feet instantaneously. 

            A different youma, almost identical except this one was white wasted no time in attacking. The Cosmic Senshi immediately launched attacks,

            "Cosmic Winds Surround!"

            "Cosmic Death Whisper!"

            "Cosmic Ocean Reflection!"

            "Cosmic Dying Blade!"

            The four attacks combined, as the inners wasted no time.

            "Cosmic Flower Thunder!"

            Cosmic Jupiter let petals swirl around her until they became a stream of pink. She jerked her arms apart and with a clap of thunder, the petals became charged with electricity, joining the previous four attacks.

            "Cosmic Fire Shimmer!"

            Ringlets of fire surrounded Cosmic Mars and at her command, they formed small comets of fire which she flung towards the other attacks, merging with them.

            "Cosmic Icy Waterfall!"

            A geyser of water erupted from around Cosmic Mercury and with a gesture they formed into her hands and she shoot out a stream of ice.

            The combined attacks slammed in the youma. There was a  flash of light and then the youma gave them a chuckle,

            "That tickled."

            The Senshi gasped and the Chibi Senshi, those that could withdrew their talismans. Madelyn and Faith were the only two that could use their talismans in their civilian form. 

            Cosmic Uranus barked out orders,

            "Tactical Retreat. Get the King and Queen out."

            Swiftly they hurried to obey, pushing most of the Chibi Senshi ahead. Faith and Madelyn brought up the rear because they had talismans to defend themselves. But they could feel the youma right behind them. Desperate, Faith shoved Madelyn ahead and whirled to face the youma, her space sword out.

            With a swipe of its claws, the youma shattered the mystical blade. But her claws did not stop there. 

            Faith let out an ear piercing shriek as the youma cut straight through her arm, severing it instantly, just below the elbow.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

            The pain was soul wrenching. Enough to make tears fall down Faith's cheeks. She felt the razor sharp slice and then a weight leave her arm. Instinctively she grasped her wound, tightly.

            Her lower arm fell to the ground, severed from her body. Blood immediately began to gush from the opened wound. The loss was so intense and so immediate that the solider of heaven was forced to her knees, whimpering in immense agony. She squeezed the severed limb with all the strength she could, knowing if she didn't she would bleed to death in a matter of minutes. 

            But the loss of blood had zapped most of her strength. She was slowing the flow but was not stopping it to say the least. Her right arm lay a few inches from her. It made her sick but she put up a defiant face for the youma. She curled her lip over her upper teeth, in a cat like growl.

            "Faith!"

            The girl turned. The Chibi Senshi and Rini were charging through the door, followed by the Cosmic Senshi. After they had gotten the queen to safety, they raced back to fight. 

            Hope spied her sister clutching her arm and her sister's lower arm lying a few inches from her. A wave of nausea swept over her but then was swiftly replaced by anger. She leapt in front of her sister.

            "Get away from her!"

            "Oh, did I make you mad, little one?"

            Hope glanced around and spied the fragments of her sister's sword. She snatched one up and held it like a knife. She squeezed tightly. Blood ran down her arms but she ignored it. The only thing she knew was pure hate. She was panting, breathing heavily. 

            Faith stared at her sister. In all her life, Faith had never seen such an outright hate from her sister. But Hope stood firmly planted in front of her sister. She was trembling with rage. Sweat had mucked up her deep blue hair and her eyes were alive with fury.

            The youma chuckled but then swiftly found itself screaming.

            Hope leapt at the youma, digging the blade in as fiercely as she could, ignoring the pain that shot through the nerves in her hands. The jagged blade sliced through her skin but she ripped it downwards, with as much strength as she could. The youma let out a wail of pain.

            The Chibi Senshi and Cosmic Senshi stared.

            Daisy was stunned; of all the Chibi Senshi, Hope seemed the one least likely to lose her temper, with the exception of Maggie. But her eyes were burning and when she screamed…

            Well, Daisy didn't know Hope _knew_ those words!

            But the youma eventually managed to throw Hope down. The girl leapt to her feet and ran to her sister, shielding her with her own body.

            The Cosmic Senshi meanwhile were trying to weaken the youma but their attacks were doing nothing. The youma, with a swipe of its hand, knocked them aside. They couldn't use a planet attack but they didn't have a Venus Senshi. The women got to their feet weakly. 

            "Leave her alone!"

            The youma ignored the young girl's cries and walked closer to Faith. If she could wipe out the past self of Cosmic Uranus then her future self, leader of the Cosmic Senshi would fade away.

            "NO!"

            Hope grabbed her sister hard and screamed, in desperation,

            "Neptune Power! Make-up!"

            Nothing happened and the youma laughed at her. Tears filled Hope's eyes. She pulled her weakened twin closer.

            "Neptune Power! Make up!"

            The Chibi Senshi backed up. Hope's birthmark had turned deep blue.

            "NEPTUNE POWER! MAKE-UP!"

            The youma covered its eyes as a flash of blue light enveloped the room. When it looked again it was greeted with:

            "Tidal Wave!"

            The youma was caught off guard and flew backwards, slamming in to the ground hard. Sitting up, it shook its head and then gasped,

            "No way…"

            "Way." Super Sailor Chibi Neptune stepped forward, her eyes blazing. Her tiara was gone, replaced by a glowing birthmark.

            The youma was now aware of the reviving Cosmic Senshi and then Rini stepped forward. She reached for the chain around her neck. Thrusting her hand forward, she screamed,

            "Moon Crystal Power!"

            The flash of pure light sent the youma fleeing. Rini stopped to catch her breath and replaced the chain around her neck.

            Chibi Neptune ripped her gloves off and bound them around her  sister's wound, pulling them as tight as she could. Faith winced but didn't say anything.

            Cosmic Mercury stepped forward, saying,

            "So my vision was true."

            Cosmic Saturn stepped forward and lifted Faith into her arms. Cosmic Mercury took off her own gloves and lifted Faith's severed arm. In a flash of light, the three vanished. 

            Hope let out an exhausted cry and her transformation dissolved as she collapsed.

            Faith slowly came to, groggily. 

            "Welcome back Faith,"

            The girl looked around as her eyes adjusted. She was in what looked like a hospital wing. It was different from her time but she saw two figures. For a moment, she thought…

            "Aunt Amy? Aunt Hotaru?"

            A pause, "No faith, Ariel and Madelyn."

            "Right, right."

            The girl sat up slowly, "what happened?"

            But before they could answer, she saw.

            A bandage was wrapped on her right arm…but her arm was whole.

            She fingered it. Ariel explained,

            "Luckily, the cut was smooth. We managed to reattach it. You'll be able to use it. But it'll hurt for a few days. Madelyn could only heal the bone, the nerves will need time,"

            Faith merely nodded. 

            "But the youma did it so easily…"

            Ariel nodded, "Hai, Maggie is discussing perhaps more help with the queen."

            Faith smiled,

            "Just show me where the youma is. They're toast. No more Miss Nice Girl."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen 

            "Faith?"

            The girl looked up as her twin walked through the door. The grown Ariel and Madelyn left, leaving the two alone. Hope sat by her twin. Faith hadn't said anything. She put up a hard face but Hope saw straight through it. She took her sister's left hand. Faith tried her best to hide it but Hope saw it.

            Tears.

            "Faith?"

            The girl gradually lifted her head to look her sister in the face. Hope saw fear and pain personified in her sibling's eyes. She opened her arms and hugged her sister tightly. Faith fought against the tears but eventually gave up. She was used to blasts of power but the scar on her right arm was a stern reminder of how cruel and cold this youma was.

            Hope held her sister tightly. Faith was scared. Hope could see it in her blue eyes. They weren't used to this cruel a monster. Although Hope inwardly blamed their parents. They knew that their parents shielded them where they could. While she appreciated this, this enemy was a reminder of what they needed to be prepared for. If they were to be full fledged Senshi then their parents needed to stop aiding them.

            But right now, she wanted Haruka-papa and Mirchiru-mama.

            Heck, Hope was even settle for their mentors, Aunt Mina or Aunt Hotaru.

            _"Hope…"_

            The girl looked down but it wasn't Faith. She tried to find the source. 

            It was her mirror.

            Hope pulled it out. Her reflection swirled and became a girl of pale aqua skin and dark qua hair. Her eyes were light aqua. But she wore nothing. 

            Faith saw her sister's shock and lifted her head and gasped along with her sibling.

            _"Hope Elizabeth Kai'ou. Faith Danielle Ten'ou."_

            "Hai?" the two answered in shock.

            _"You know me well by now, Hope."_

            "Hai, Neptune." The girl answered.

            The figure's hair swirled. She went on,

            _"Hope, you took the first step in the battle today. When you transformed today, without your henshin pen."_

            Hope nodded, "It hurt; it burnt like fire."

            _"Hai, as it will at first. But without a barrier you receive the full amount of power I can give."_

            Hope nodded. She had felt more power. The form continued,

            _"But you are right as well Hope. Your parents have shielded you too much. It is only natural of parents but you are unprepared for this battle."_

            Faith growled,

            "We noticed." She rubbed the scar on her right arm. Her sister glared at her. 

            "Faith!"

            "What?"

            _"No Hope."_ The girl turned. Her mirror hummed deep aqua. _"Your sister is right to feel anger. She has every right. She nearly lost her right arm. And she will forever have a scar, even with reconstructive surgery."_

            The voice directed its attention to Faith.

            _"But you were injured for a reason."_

            "Easy target?"

            _"No. But because you are strong. Had one of the others been injured, it would have weakened your team. But you bounce back. Your will is strong. Your strong will, will be a vital asset."_

            The golden loop appeared in Faith's right ear. An earring that she usually only received when she transformed.

            _"This enemy is making its stand in the present. You must hurry!"_

            The twins exchanged glances. Hope and Faith said as one,

            "Some help?"

            The figure spoke,

            _"Go to Cosmic Pluto. Tell her to make use of the Time Protection Bubble she formed years ago. Go get the Elysian Senshi."_

            "Who?"

            _"Tell Cosmic Pluto to get the Elysian Senshi."_

            Hope's reflection reappeared and the force was gone.  
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

            Madelyn crept along the hallways. The Crystal Palace was so silent. It gave her the creeps. She was so used to hearing running feet or conversation. But the whole of the palace was very dismal and depressing. Madelyn was used to hearing all sorts of mischief and life.

            Madelyn was on her way to the hospital wing. The good thing about having less people was that there were almost no restrictions on visitors. But Madelyn shook her head. She wished that her mother was around. She and Ariel had grown up to look like twin sisters to their mothers.

            Madelyn knocked on the door.

            "Come in," Faith's voice answered her. Madelyn slowly pushed the door open and saw Faith sitting up in bed, a bandage around her right elbow and Hope was sitting on the bed, by Faith's left side. Madelyn plopped down on Faith's right side.

            "How's your arm?"

            Faith sighed, "They reattached it. It works but it still hurts."

            "can…can I see? Maybe I can heal it a little?"

            Faith looked at Madelyn and saw sincerity in her eyes. She nodded at Hope.

            Hope slowly unpinned the clasp and unrolled the gauze. Her breath caught in her throat.

            A thick, perhaps inch thick, series of mechanical staples fastened Faith's skin together. The staples would evaporate after her skin grew back but it was a horrid sight. She saw that Madelyn had turned white but the girl reached out nonetheless and gently placed the tips of her fingers on the girl's wound.

            Concentrating, Madelyn's  fingers took on a violet glow but as she poured more power out, the aura changed, grew darker until it was almost black. Madelyn's hand was starting to shake but she bit her tongue in determination and kept it up.

            Faith's skin was beginning to form over the wound, but a thick red mark was left over where the stitches had been. It must have been the scar that Ariel and Madelyn's future selves had been talking about. It was very noticeable but it was not as noticeable as the staples had been.

            Madelyn could do no more. Her hand fell to the covers, limp, and she gasped for air.

            The door opened and Madelyn's older self walked in, dressed in a white nurse's outfit. She smiled. 

            "I know my younger self would do what she could. Flex your arm for me Faith."

            The girl obeyed but as she did, she could not hold down the growl of pain that escaped. Madelyn nodded and handed the girl a pill and set a bottle on the side table. 

            "We've healed all the outer wounds but your inner wounds will ache for quite a while, probably a month or more. Your nerves are still healing. But take one of those whenever it hurts. If it hurts a lot that one pill doesn't work, take another but don't take another for a good three hours."

            Faith nodded. The elder Madelyn rose but Hope called,

            "Wait!"

            "Hai, Hope?"

            "I…I got another vision from Neptune. She said we need to tell Cosmic Pluto to get the Elysian Senshi."

            "Who?" younger Madelyn asked. But her elder self nodded. 

            "Madelyn?"

            The elder girl turned to Faith, "Hai?"

            "Who _are_ the Elysian Senshi?"

            Madelyn took a breath. They had a right to know. And the Cosmic Senshi knew even though the future had not yet arrived. They didn't know how they knew. Perhaps this was how. And she knew that for this battle they needed to know."

            "The Elysian Senshi are the third generation of Senshi."

            "Chelsea's team?" Madelyn's younger self asked. Her elder self nodded. 

            Faith gasped,

            "Then…our children?" Inwardly, she said,

            _"Sydney's mother…"_

            Madelyn's elder self nodded. "I'll tell Cosmic Pluto. Faith I want you taking it easy for a while."

            The girl nodded, without a word as the elder Madelyn left the room.

            Madelyn walked down the hallway, thinking to the past. The thought of winning her mother back was agonizing. The Chibi Senshi had hidden when their parents had been killed. Madelyn's mother was among the last killed. And Hiroshima had been cruel about it. 

            She let Haruka, Mirchiru and Setsuna watch.

            Madelyn shook her head. She couldn't dwell on the past.

            "Maggie!"

            Cosmic Pluto turned from the door.

            "Madelyn. What is it?"

            'I know the help we need."

            "Really?"

            "Hai. Hope's younger self told me that Neptune told them to get the Elysian Senshi."

            "The Elysian Senshi…"

            "Hai. You made the time bubble after her parents were murdered. To keep the events concerning future generations the same. We need them."

            "But the laws…"

            "I told them who the Elysian Senshi are. They have a right to know. Besides which, we have already broken several taboos. You need to go get them!"

            Cosmic Pluto took a breath.

            "I'll go tonight."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

_Present_

            Gloria opened her eyes and was rewarded by blinding pain. She felt blood running down her bare body. After time, the friction and heat caused by the unrestricted forces of Venus had caused her clothes to catch on fire. Most had been ripped off her body but the few that remained swiftly burned away from the massive heat the power of Venus conducted. Her hair had singed at the roots and at the ends.

            The girl  had lost count of the days. Every hour was an eternity to her. The pain was forever present even after the actual transfer of power had ceased. It felt like every nerve in her body was aflame. She was shaking most of the time and her fever had risen several degrees. But that was all. The light and constant heat elevated her temperature but she wasn't sick.

            She was grateful for this lapse in the torture. She had wet her pants a few times simply from the pain. She dreaded the next session. It had been terrible before but now she had no shielding on her whatsoever. Besides that, her body was failing. She didn't know how many more times she could handle this.

            The girl stole a glance down at her body. It had since turned deep blood red from the burning that came whenever Hiroshima used her as a power magnet. She looked like a lobster with hair. Her orange hair had been lightened to a flesh color, very light orange, almost blond.

            Her hands were bound behind her tightly, in cold iron clasps. Whenever she was used to summon the force of the planet of desire, the iron was heated and became scalding hot, burning scars into her wrists. It was like a branding iron. She had identical claps on her feet. 

            Whenever she was needed as a power magnet she was hoisted to her feet but for now she was sitting down, trying to keep the tears in. Gloria never dreamed her planet could cause such pain, such agony. When it was unrestrained, the only reason she believed that she had not died yet was because a Senshi could not be killed by their own planet.

            The tears made streams down Gloria's cheeks but her skin was so hot that they evaporated almost instantaneously. Everything hurt, muscles Gloria wasn't aware she had ached. Her soul was scared. Her body was permanently scarred. If she ever escaped, Aunt Amy would have to remove portions of her skin.

            Gloria looked upward. There was a skylight overhead and she could see that it was night. The Evening Star, Venus gleamed bright. Closing her eyes, the mark of Venus grew bright on Gloria's forehead.

            _"Onegai, Grandma…Queen Alina…please… help me….stop the power, weaken it…anything…onegai."_

            The door opened. Hiroshima walked in and Gloria shuddered,

            "Not again…leave me alone."

            "Not yet, little one." She snapped her fingers and Gloria was lifted to her feet. "You still are valuable until my helpers break into the others' wands."

            Hiroshima closed her eyes and Gloria closed her own and waited fro the pain.

            She didn't have to wait long. 

            A blazing golden light immediately engulfed her. Red hot pain cut through her mind as she felt heat and light as scalding as the core of the sun. Tears erupted from her eyes but evaporated with a loud hiss as they left her eyes. Blood broke from her welts and burns. She felt the cool blood bubble and boil as it left her body and then ran down her body in smoldering rivers. Gloria opened her mouth and let out a wild wail, a wail that sounded animal and as such was blood-curdling because it erupted from a human throat.

            Hiroshima took all this in. As a being that was evil, Gloria's screams were music to her. So when they stopped, her attention was drawn, with a vengeance.

            Gloria let out a sigh of relief. The pain stopped. She felt the power, instead of ceasing, they wrapped around her, like gentle arms. Her body still ached form the past tortures but there was no new agony. Rather, she heard that familiar and sugar sweet voice,

            _"I hear you, Granddaughter."_

            Hiroshima growled and stormed out, shouting, :I want those wands ready by sunrise!"

            Gloria was left alone and fell to the ground. Using the little bit of strength she still had, she whispered,

            "Arigato, Grandma, Ari…gat…o."

            Then she collapsed into the first dreams of peace in a while.

_Future_

            Cosmic Pluto took a breath,

            "Open the Gates of Time!"

            The door in front of her opened and she stepped through and then emerged into a different time.

            "Mother!"

            She smiled as Rose came running to her, fully transformed. The girl had grown up into quite an attractive young woman. Her forest green hair trailed down her back and her deep maroon eyes were alive with concern. Her black boots clicked against the floor. Maggie sighed,

            "I came to get the Elysian Senshi. We need them."

            Rose gasped but nodded, "Hai. I've felt the past was in awry. But Mom I've done some research. The Elysian Senshi…"

            "Hai?"

            "Never mind. Go get the Elysian Senshi. I need to do something."

            Maggie looked at her future daughter with a suspicious glance but nodded and ran down the hall.

             It didn't take Maggie long.

            "Maggie?"

            The girl smiled, "Hello Chelsea."

            The pink haired princess nodded and said,

            "What is it?"

            "Get the Elysian Senshi gathered Chelsea."

            Chelsea nodded and said, "Violet's chambers are closest."

            Maggie nodded and followed Rini's daughter, thanking the spirits that she had performed her Time Protection Bubble so long ago. Chelsea was dressed in her casual clothes. It was late so she had on a long lavender nightgown with a white fluffy robe. She had probably heard the Door to the Time Gates, due to her Elysian hearing. Her pale pink pigtails were as long Rini's. Chelsea, as the other Elysian Senshi, had passed the twenty mark and now had gained their eternal youth.

            Chelsea knocked and after a few minutes heard a yawning voice call, "I'm coming."

            Maggie smiled at her best friend's daughter. Violet's brown hair was ruffled and her green eyes looked glazed, as if she'd been awakened. Which she probably had been. She had on a green nightshirt which had a picture of a tired looking old woman on it and the words, "Got Coffee?"

            Chelsea wasted no time, "Emergency Senshi Meeting, just Elysian. Council room, ten minutes."

            Violet nodded, "Right."

            She was immediately awake and said, "I'll get transformed and be there ASAP."

            Chelsea nodded and closed the door. The Neptune quarters were close. She regretted waking grace because Grace had just recently returned from a  tour but it was needed.

            "Grace?"

            The door was opened by a medium height woman with long dark blue hair and deep ocean eyes. She had a blue robe on.

            "Chelsea?"

            "Hai, Grace. Sorry but Elysian Senshi Meeting in ten minutes."

            "Hai, I'll be there. But first...let me help you wake my cousin." The woman snatched her wand, 

            "Neptune Elysian Power! Make-Up!"

            In a crash of waves and foam, Sailor Elysian Neptune stood before them. She raced past them and barged into the quarters next door,

            "Taylor! Up and at 'em!"

            A low, growling voice replied,

            "Unless you're giving me a free sports car, I'm gonna kill you."

            Grace smiled as her cousin walked in, her short aqua blue hair in tangles and wearing only a t-shirt and blue boxers. She growled but then stopped when she saw Chelsea. Chelsea smiled,

            "Sorry Taylor but Senshi Meeting."

            The girl nodded and said with a yawn,

            "Okay, coming. I'll transform and grab a cup of coffee then I'll be there."

            Grace guided the two others out, 

            "Trust me, ya don't want Taylor there if she hasn't had coffee. She'll make _an_ enemy look like the Messiah."

            "I heard that."

            A loud knock brought Hannah into the waking world. Her psychic sense told her what it would be concerning so she wasted no time, snatching her wand as she walked out of her bedroom, almost being careful due to her husband when she remembered that he was with the other Elysian Knights generating a barrier.

            "Saturn Elysian Power! Make-Up!"

            She opened the door and smiled, 

            "Hello Chelsea, Grace, Aunt Maggie."

            "looks like you're a step ahead of us, Hannah."

            Hannah smiled and pushed her red hair from her face, "I'll go fetch Marina."

            The other three nodded. And walked off to the final quarters, the Mars quarters. The Venus quarters were empty. Maggie could not do anything about that. Gloria had been killed, the future generations ceased.

            Luckily, they did not have any worries with the Mars. Brooke answered swiftly, dressed in her priestess robes. She'd obviously been meditating and when she saw the assembled Senshi she wasted no time in performing the henshin phrase,

            "Mars Elysian Power! Make-Up!"

            She joined the group as they headed towards the council chamber.

            "Marina?"

            Marina recognized her best friend immediately. Rising, she set down her book and opened the door. She had a slight case of insomnia and decided to read so she wasn't disturbed. Hannah was transformed and Marina figured out the rest. With a quick phrase, Sailor Elysian Mercury followed Elysian Saturn down the hallway.

            Rose watched all this through the Time Gates before opening the gates and entering another place, another time.

            A woman with braided green hair approached. Rose sighed,

            "Get the Crystal Senshi Jasmine."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen Future 

            "So Chelsea, Elysian Moon, what's the deal?"

            The leader of the Elysian Senshi took a breath and absentmindedly fingered her pink pigtails. After a moment, she faced one of her best friends, Sailor Elysian Jupiter. Violet still looked a little tired but Chelsea had had one of the servants bring her some tea. Unlike Taylor, Violet wasn't a coffee drinker.

            "Well, Aunt Maggie showed up, a younger Aunt Maggie, from the thirtieth century, not the thirty-first."

            The Elysian Senshi exchanged glances. They had been grown up for decades and their children had grown as well. Most of their husbands were becoming very old and barely managing to sustain a shield. Then the Senshi turned back to their princess.

            Elysian Moon continued, "The enemies that are attacking this time have appeared in the past. The past forms of our mothers have appeared but they need help. Our help."

            Elysian Saturn stood, "What? I thought the laws forbade it."

            Elysian Mo0on nodded, "Hai, they do. But the time is desperate. If we don't defeat this enemy we will most likely cease to exist."

            Elysian Uranus folded her arms, "Sorry, that isn't on my list of acceptable activities."

            Elysian Neptune rolled her eyes at her cousin but said, "No argument there. Besides, I can't leave Chasity without a mother…"

            "if we cease to exist, Chasity won't be around to miss you." Elysian Mercury said bluntly, although kindly. 

            Elysian Mars twisted her wrists, nervous. She and Ashley had just recently resolved their differences. It had taken years before Ashley had stopped regarding her mother with contempt. Brooke had finally managed to convince her that she had not picked favorites among her two children. The thought of losing her daughter now was heart wrenching. She stood,

            "We have to help them!"

            "And we will," a voice added. The Elysian Senshi turned.

            "Elysian Pluto! We were wondering where you went," Elysian Moon inquired. "Why didn't you show?"

            "Because the enemy I've seen is ruthless beyond imagining. If we're to beat her, we're going need more than three generations."

            "Three?" Elysian Mercury quickly realized that the Chibi Senshi counted as a generation, their future selves, the Cosmic Senshi and now the Elysian Senshi. Yes, that was three. She waited along with the other for Rose to continue.

            "We need four. All four."

            As the others watched, Rose stepped aside and in stepped a grown woman, a Pluto Senshi. Her body suit was white, her skirt, collar, chocker, and boots a midnight black. She had deep red bows, a maroon shade. Her deep maroon eyes were older, serious but less knowing than Rose's. Her long green hair was bound in braids that were held together with a rubber band, near the top, resulting in a ponytail of braids. She carried a time key.

            Elysian Jupiter gasped as she recognized her goddaughter.

            "Jasmine!"

            Their daughters were grown but this girl was obviously from several decades into the future. Sailor Crystal Pluto nodded and stepped aside.

            An averaged sized girl walked through. She had beautiful aqua hair and deep aqua eyes, which matched her hair. Her hair was long, to her waist and she had it bound in a low ponytail, tied with an aqua bow. She wore a an aqua blue fuku with aqua strapped pumps. Her bright blue bows trailed down her legs and she stood with grace and elegance. 

            Grace ran over to her daughter and embraced her. Since she had been on tour she had not seen her daughter as much as she should have. Sailor Crystal Neptune smiled and hugged her mother back. 

            The next to enter was pulsing for action. Her short blond hair was the late Haruka's length and cut in the same fashion, the sole difference being that Haruka's had been a duller shade. Her deep green eyes were shimmering with anger and frustration. Her blue fuku and bright yellow bows only shook with her rage. She was tapping one of her light blue boots impatiently.

            Taylor sighed, "Definitely Sydney."

            "Crystal Uranus, Mom," she replied. "Where's this monster? Let me at it."

            "Save your energy and leave some of it for me, Sydney."

            Hannah smiled. 

            "Gisselle?"

            Crystal Saturn stepped into the light, her brown hair bound in a half ponytail. 

            "Who else?" 

            She fingered her brown bows and tugged at her purple fuku absentmindedly for a moment. She also had her own glaive which she was now tapping against her other hand. Her face was angry and full of aggression. She was different from the rest of her family but when a threat was thrown towards her family then she was ready to act.

            "Don't forget about us!"

            Four more girls piled into the room.

            The one had spoken had been the youngest, Sailor Crystal Mars. Her black hair was down and the same length as her grandmother's and late great-grandmother. She looked uncomfortable in her red high heels. Of the Mars generation, Ashley was the only one who had trouble with her foot wear. She sat down in an empty chair and took her shoes off, saying,

            "It's a good thing whoever designed our uniforms is dead. Cause if he wasn't I'd kill them."

            Sailor Crystal Mercury sighed and shook her head, sending her shoulder-length deep blue hair into her eyes. She fixed her glasses and said,

            "I assume you all get the idea."

            The Elysian Senshi nodded. The last two members, Sailor Crystal Jupiter and Sailor Crystal Moon stepped into the light. Tiffany didn't exist because Gloria had never grown up to have Celine.

            Rayna sat down, tossing her floor length white blond hair over the back of the chair. She had been 'upgraded' to Super Sailor Crystal Moon. Her uniform looked like her late great-grandmother's except that she had no tiara, just her crescent moon. 

            Lily had her brown hair twisted into a bun at the top of her head. The rest of her hair fell to her shoulders. She had green ivy leaves twisted around the bun. She was the only Crystal Senshi, except for Rayna, that looked relatively calm. But her mother knew that would fade as soon as she met her enemy.

            Rayna stood again,       

            "So, we leave for the past?"

            Her mother looked at the other Elysian Senshi. A unanimous nod.

            "Hai."

Present 

            Gloria screamed as Hiroshima hit her with another blast of power. The pain made the pain that Venus gave her seem like a mother's touch. It wasn't long before she lost consciousness.

            A swift pinch brought her back. Hiroshima smiled, evilly,

            "How do you like that, Senshi?"

            Gloria growled and wished she had the nerve to tell her off. But she feared the pain too much. Still…

            "I must be alive. I hurt too much to be dead."

            Hiroshima smiled at her youma, 

            "You've broken into their power."

            "Hai,  Hiroshima-sama."

            "Good."

            "What about this one? We can no longer access her power."

            Hiroshima gave Gloria cold smile. The girl shivered, despite herself.

            "I have a sense of irony. Give me all the wands, except Chibi Mars'."

            Gloria swallowed. Hiroshima turned to Gloria.

            "At sunrise, I want this girl burned alive."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen Present 

            "We have to get our children back!"

            Serenity echoed her best friend's enthusiasm. "And we will Raye. I want my daughter back too."

            "We all do." Mirchiru added. "The twins are missing too. We all know how you feel Raye."

            Raye nodded, "I know, I know." She paused, "Mina?"

            Everyone turned to the soldier of love. She had been quiet throughout the meeting and was staring at her hands.

            "You all know where your daughters are. They're with Maggie. I don't know if mine is even alive."

            Lita wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders. They thought they had it bad off but at least their children weren't in the enemies' clutches.

            "we have to do something," Mina declared, her voice cracking. "We can't sit here while our children could be in pain…or worse." She added with a shudder. 

            Serenity spoke, "Hai, I know. But we no longer can transform."

            Before anyone could say another word, a loud thud was heard. Amy screamed,

            "HOTARU!"

            Setsuna, Haruka, and Mirchiru were on their feet in an instant. As they ran around the table, the other Senshi in close pursuit, they saw Amy on the ground, their grown daughter's head in her lap. The mark of Saturn had appeared and the girl was breathing heavily.

            Haruka knelt by Amy and the physician, seeing no damage aside from a bump, allowed the soldier of the heavens to gather her daughter into her strong arms. Amy noted that Haruka still held her as she would a baby, with her arm supporting the neck.

            "Hotaru. Answer us!"

            The girl remained silent to Mirchiru's demands. Setsuna held one of Hotaru's hand sin hers. Haruka had moved Hotaru so she was cradled in her arms, her legs over Haruka's over arm. The Senshi of heaven slowly rose to her feet, gently. The soldier of destruction made no reaction for a moment.

            Then all at once, Hotaru's eyes fluttered open. Her deep violet pupils seemed frightened, terrified even.

            "Hotaru!" Mirchiru gazed at her daughter with relief present in her eyes. The small woman gazed about and then said,

            "Iie."

            "Nani?"

            "The defenses, put up the defenses."

            "Hotaru?"

            "Please…Mirchiru-mama…I saw a vision….hurry…"

            But the girl's warning came too late. The wall was crashed inward. Haruka dropped to her knees, shielding Hotaru as best she could.

            Hiroshima gave them a smile and released a blast of Mars' Burning Mandala.

Future 

            The Chibi Senshi wer ein the middle of a discussion when a bright flash interrupted them. When it faded, they were looking at two generations of Senshi. They could recognize the now grown Crystal Senshi and by the way they stood close to their counterparts, they guessed they were related.

            Rayna stepped forward. 

            "We came to help you. Yes, it's me Rayna. And we can hold the secret no longer. Chibi Senshi, we, the Crystal Senshi, are your grandchildren."  
            A collective gasp was heard but Crystal Moon was not finished,

            "These Senshi, the Elysian Senshi, are our mothers and your future daughters."

            The Chibi Senshi rose. But before they could say anything, Elysian Pluto interrupted. 

            "But we've got no time for shock recovery. If we don't hurry then, this future will become irreparable."

            Elysian Moon closed her eyes,

            _"Cosmic Senshi, here, now."  
_            The said Senshi piled in shortly. But before any of the Pluto Senshi could activate the Time Gates, the door flew open.

            "Wait for me."

            Neo-Queen Serenity the Second plowed in. Without preamble, she screamed,

            "Moon Cosmic Power! Make-Up!"

            In a flash pf pink ribbons, Eternal Sailor Cosmic Moon stood in her place. 

            "But," Cosmic Jupiter insisted, "You can't come. You're our queen."

            'I'm coming Daisy! Case Closed!"

            The Cosmic Senshi nodded. The queen turned to their younger counterparts.

            "But you must transform too."

            "Rini…" It was ariel that spoke, "we can't."

            "Yes, you can. Hope has proved that much. It is painful but necessary."

            "I…that's true," Maggie concluded. She turned to her friends. 

            "Mars Power!"

            "Mercury Power!"

            "Jupiter Power!"

            "Neptune Power!"

            "Uranus Power!"

            "Pluto Power!"

            "Saturn Power!"

            In unison, they declared,

            "Make-Up!"

            Nothing happened. Daisy growled, 

            "See? Rini's the only one who can transform and that's because she has the Crystal."

            Crystal Moon stepped up to stand by her grandmother,

            "You can. Focus your hearts and your souls."

            "We are!" Daisy screamed, "Nothing!"

            Crystal Moon nodded to her grandmother. Her eyes were wet with tears. She hated to have to do this but if this could not inspire the power and determination they needed, nothing would. The girl removed the silver crystal.

            "Then, see what you are allowing to happen."

            Ariel felt her heart freeze and tears erupted down her face. "MOMMY!"

            What she saw was a vision of her mother, attacked by Hiroshima and lifted into the air. The woman let the soldier of Mercury drop and then, using Ariel's own power, she made Mercury icicle spears form over the floor.

            Her mother was impaled as she landed, dead on impact.

            "MAMA!"

            Annika began to cry hysterically. Brooke wanted to run to her but knew she couldn't, that she mustn't.

            "NO!" Annika couldn't believe this; her mother couldn't die. She couldn't! but what Annika saw was her mother, fighting with her bare hands, only to have her Flame Sniper arrow plunged through her heart. She gave a last cry of, "Annika…" and then the life left her eyes.

            Daisy collapsed to her knees and cursed the images she saw. She saw her mother, with her clothing torn, loyal to end leap at Hiroshima, in protection of the queen. With a  swipe of her Lightning Bolt, her mother was blown to bits, without even one piece left whole. The girl threw up.

            Madelyn was weeping, silently. Her bright eyes were misted over with tears. She was visibly shaking, trembling. Hotaru had been yanked out in front of the Haruka, Mirchiru, and Setsuna. With a gesture, Hiroshima summoned up what Madelyn realized was _her_ glaive. With a 'Destructive Ray' she split her mother, right in half. 

"IIE!"

             Hope and Faith saw the same thing. Mirchiru, overcome with grief over Hotaru's death fell to her knees, while Haruka lunged for Hiroshima, screaming words that the twins had never heard and guessed that they should not repeat. Hiroshima flung a 'Tidal Wave' and 'Earth Tremors' at them and due to their unrestrained power, their parents' lungs burst and they slowly suffocated.

            Setsuna was the second to last. Using Maggie's new attack, her mother was made younger, defenseless, until finally being destroyed by Maggie's 'Scream of Destruction.'

            "No…MOM!"

            Not even Rini was spared the horrid image. Her mother, overwhelmed by her friends' deaths, knocked Hiroshima down, and using her bare hands, tried to kill her, all the while, demanding, "BRING THEM BACK!" A simple original Senshi planet attack, killed her immediately.

            Crystal Moon took a breath,

            "I'm sorry I had to ask Grandma to show you that…but do you still believe you cannot transform?"

            The eyes that greeted her were full of anger and determination, even little Annika's.

            "MARS POWER!"

            "MERCURY POWER!"

            "JUPITER POWER!"

            "URANUS POWER!"

            "NEPTUNE POWER!"

            "PLUTO POWER!"

            "SATURN POWER!"

            "MOON COSMIC POWER!"

            The Chibi Senshi lifted their arms to heaven and howled, a unison of voices so full of hate and anger that it made their future selves shake,

            **"MAKE-UP!"**

Eight auras of bright light filled the room. The Chibi Senshi screamed in pain but their anger, swiftly overwhelmed any discomfort.

            Annika had never felt such a down right rage before. Not even after she went through that traumatizing experience. She was full of hate towards this Hiroshima. While she usually would have been saddened, as the force of Mars rushed through her, her thought was only on saving her mother.

            Ariel let the icy cold power of Mercury cut through her veins. She wanted to freeze this Hiroshima, freeze her and make her suffer. Her mother would not be taken from her. No! For the first time in a long while, Ariel felt any fear she had from past enemies vanish and she narrowed her deep blue eyes.

            Daisy, her arms stretched skyward, let eh electricity bubble her blood, and let the awesome power of the henshin fill her soul. She was angry beyond angry, feeling hatred beyond hatred. None of her past enemies made her feel this way. Usually it was her mother protecting her. Now, it was time for a reverse situation.

            Hope let the familiar pull of the tide pulse through her body. Her thoughts were on Haruka-papa, Mirchiru-mama. No! it would _not_ end that way! They would not die! They had to live to see her child and her grandchild. There was so much Hope wanted to do with them and she would not let this…this _demon_ steal that!

            Faith let Uranus fill her again. Her scar was another reminder of hate. But that vision…that horrid prediction…never! Never! Not while this Senshi had air in her lungs! Take what it might, that vision would not come true, Faith would strangle Hiroshima with her bare hands first!

            Madelyn grasped her Silence Glaive as soon as she was able. Ina  rage, she thrust it skyward, as if to fill it with more power. Her mother had been through so much as a child, only to find happiness as an adult. Madelyn loved her mother as greatly as Hotaru loved Madelyn. That vision was an illusion because Madelyn would end her life in her forbidden attack before she allowed that to happen.

            Maggie was not one to anger easily but now her calm temper flared and exploded. She squeezed her Time Key hard, until her knuckles turned white. Her deep eyes filled with anger and rage, rage that only a Senshi could use to fulfill right. She would stop this, even if it took her life.

            Rini let her fuku form. Her heart felt torn, shattered and full of rage, a rage that a Moon Senshi generally did not feel, being Senshi of Forgiveness. But she would avenge this…she would stop this massacre. She felt new butterfly wings tear through her skin. She leapt to her feet and flexed her wings with all the appearance of an Angel of Justice.

            The Chibi Senshi faced their elder selves and said coldly,

            _"This demon is ours."_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen _Future_

            The Chibi Senshi wasted no time. Swiftly there were groups.

            Faith, her elder self, Taylor and Sydney were one. 

Hope, her elder self, Grace, and Chasity were another. 

Maggie ran to stand with Cosmic Pluto, Elysian Pluto, and Crystal Pluto. The four swiftly began to open the Gates. And they did so, the others got situated.

            Daisy was standing in-between Violet and Lily. Her future self was behind her, trying to get her to save her rage for battle.

            Annika was in tears and Brooke had lifted her into her arms as Ashley and Cosmic Mars did their best to calm her down.

            Ariel was clutching her elder self's hand as Marina and Melody waited for the Pluto Senshi.

            Rini was hugging her elder self. To Rini, she had merely seen that as a daydream. But her elder self, Neo-Queen Serenity the Second, had lived it. Chelsea was stroking her hair and Rayna was trying to help.

            Madelyn and Cosmic Saturn had sat down. Hannah had her hands on her mother's shoulders while Gisselle stood near Madelyn, trying to offer some comfort. She was usually very aggressive but given the situation, her soft side emerged.

            "Okay, Minna,"

            Everyone got to their feet at Cosmic Pluto's shout. Elysian Pluto stepped forward. 

            "alright, we're heading for the thirtieth century, about a week after you vanished. We'll get there by sunrise. But we have to hurry."

            The Senshi nodded. Crystal Pluto finished,

            "Here's how it works. Think of the time. No matter what, don't let go of one another's hands."

            The Senshi nodded. The groups approached and then gradually connected. All the separate groups held hands. Cosmic Mars grasped Elysian Jupiter. Chibi Jupiter took Crystal Saturn's hand. Cosmic Saturn grasped Crystal Mercury's hand. Elysian Mercury took Cosmic Uranus. Chibi Uranus grasped Crystal Neptune's hand. Cosmic Neptune took her queen's hand as Crystal Moon finally took the hand of Elysian Pluto.

            "Open Wide the Gates of Time!"

            A flash of black light sent the Senshi spinning into the fourth dimension.

            Rose kept her gaze on her daughter. 

            "Jasmine? Are you alright?"

            "Mom? Do you really think we can alter history back on course?"

            Elysian Pluto sighed, "I hope so."

            "But you can't promise it. You don't know for sure."

            "Iie, I'm afraid I don't."

            "I want to meet Great-grandma."

            "I know. I want to save my grandmother as well." She turned to Cosmic and Chibi Pluto.

            "I know it hit them hard. Cosmic Pluto was just eleven when Setsuna was killed."

            "Why does Hiroshima want them?"

            "Their power, Jasmine." Elysian Pluto took a breath, "They have the power she needs to spread her magic over the universe. She's the personification of evil."

            Jasmine sighed. She wasn't focusing, but she knew why. This was the hardest battle ever. No other battle in Senshi History had been this intense or this fierce. The only one that came close was the battle against Galaxia. And even that was stretching it. 

            Rose let the wind of the tunnel through time blow her hair. She was a soldier of time and yet she had no idea what this outcome would be. Her powers could tell her nothing. In fact, the Senshi of Time had been useless even since the event that became known as the Crystal Palace Massacre. 

            When that happened, the strands of time and destiny(although belonging to two different Senshi) became thrown off course and twisted awry. Cosmic Pluto had done her best by engaging her Time Protection Bubble on 'those generations yet to come.'

            She had spared the future generations. 

            Now it was time to fulfill their duty.

            With a slight fall, the group of Senshi ended up in Crystal Tokyo Park as the sun was just peering over the horizon.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty 

            "So we're here," Crystal Mars stated as she climbed to her feet, dusting off her fuku. She peeled the leaves and dirt from her black tresses and looked at her mother. Elysian mars had shorter hair and as such it was easier to sort twigs and branches out. Cosmic Mars was still dusting herself off while Chibi Mars had just got to her feet.

            "Now what do we do?" Crystal; Mars demanded, impatient and angry. She had heard of the massacre in Senshi History and she was determined to stop it. She had never met her great-grandmother but had been told that she and her could be twin sisters. She would stop at nothing to alter history back on its correct track.

            Elysian Mars turned to Elysian Moon. The princess had got to her feet and like the Mars Senshi had just finished dusting herself off. She threw her pale ponytails behind her shoulders and faced the rest of her family. Crystal Moon had the most trouble. Her hair was white so any twigs or briars were easy to spot but very hard to remove. Eternal Cosmic Moon…Neo-Queen Serenity the Second was helping her while her younger self looked around, eager for action, her eyes practically dancing with rage.

            "Well," Chelsea answered carefully. "We can't attack together, there's too many of us in one place. That's too noticeable. We should split up."

            She immediately got unanimous nods. Since the Moon Senshi were the leaders, both Rinis, Chelsea, and Rayna conversed for a few minutes before Crystal Moon spoke.

            "Okay, we're gonna go by planet. Chibi Cosmic, Elysian, and Crystal Mars will sneak around the Palace and go in through the gate leading to the gardens."

            The said Senshi nodded. Annika had her arms wrapped around Brooke's leg. She remembered Brooke from when Tiffany had come. She liked Brooke and over the hours had learned to trust her. Brooke had her hands in little Annika's hair, as comfort.

            "Chibi, Cosmic, Elysian and Crystal Jupiter, you guys will go in the side entrance, through the servants' quarters."

            The Mars Senshi heard no more as they had already begun to walk to their destination. Annika was very quiet and Brooke looked at her, with pity.

            "Mom?"

            It was Ashley. She spoke in a gentle voice, soft. Brooke whispered back,

            "Hai?"

            "Do you really think we can save Great-Grandma?"

            "Hai, Ashley. It isn't a matter of can we. It's a matter of how. We will. We have to."

            She stole a glance at Chibi Mars.

            "Her mother is what defines her world. She has nothing to live for without Raye."

            Ashley lowered her voice another notch,

            "Mom, that can't be healthy. I mean, I love you. With all my heart but I know you would want me to go on without you!"

            "Hai, as does Raye. Amy was working with my mother. Another reason we have to save them."

            Brooke paused and then said, 

            "Look at your grandmother Ashley. She loves me and she loves you but does she reveal it?"

            "Iie."

            "She did, once. But when her mother was taken from her, it shattered her. Even with me, she seemed to lose much of her emotional gift. And all because of her mother's death."

            Brooke stole a glance at Cosmic Mars, who was storming forward, her heels clicking against the sidewalk. Her eyes were narrowed, focused. Brooke shook her head,

            "All she lives for now is revenge."

            Chibi Mars suddenly stopped.

            "What is it, Annika?" Brooke asked her gently. The girl turned to face her future daughter.

            "I don't know. It isn't a warning, but it's a sense….I hafta see it."

            "What about your mother?"

            Annika stopped, "yes…Mama….but-"

            "Her powers are too weak, Brooke." Cosmic Mars stated. She knelt and smiled at her past self, "and if you feel the aura that I do, go."

            Annika stared at her future self who said,

            "I know that aura, just as you do. Go."

            Annika nodded. She took off at a sprint and closed her eyes as she ran, allowing her psychic sense to overtake her. Realizing how obvious a Senshi would look once downtown, she powered down. A whole group of Senshi was a common sight but one alone was a whole other matter.

            "Well, well, hello crybaby."

            _No,_ Annika pleaded silently, _Not her. Not now._

            But it was. Miyaki.

            While Crystal Tokyo was under attack, the attack was so isolated that the city could go on with their usual lives. For Miyaki, that meant tormenting others.

            Miyaki grabbed Annika by her shoulder, "Shouldn't you be napping, crybaby? Or maybe shaking a rattle?"

            Annika started to walk away, towards where the aura was generating. Miyaki yanked her back.

            "Don't walk away. I was talking to you crybaby!"

            Annika was about to start crying when a voice pierced her mind, through her psychic sense, no words but a scream of pure pain. She recognized it instantly.

            "Gloria!"

            "Your protector isn't here, crybaby."

            Annika could not believe the pain she heard in Gloria's voice, the fear. She started to run. Miyaki grabbed her again. Gloria screamed louder, which made it worse for Annika. Her best friend needed her, needed Chibi Mars. And she couldn't get there because of a simple girl.

            Something inside of Annika snapped.

            She whirled to face Miyaki, her deep violet eyes burning with hate. Her voice came out, cold and hard.

            "Let. Go. Miyaki."

            The bully was stunned. "where are the tears, crybaby?"

            Annika let out a roar of frustration and for once didn't care what she was _supposed_ to act like. Her best friend needed her. She brought her knee up and caught Miyaki in the stomach. To Annika, Miyaki was a youma, nothing more. All her past pain came rushing back and she saw Miyaki in a new light. As a bully, not someone stronger than her but merely a bully. Anger filled her heart.

            "Listen here, Miyaki. And listen good. I don't have time to deal with you! I've taken this off you day and day again but I've had it!"

            Miyaki backed up. Annika grabbed her by her shirt.

            "I'll say this once…I am in _no_ mood to play games!"

            She released Miyaki and then gave her a swift Senshi kick to the stomach, enough to send the girl sprawling down onto her backside.

            "GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

            Annika's anger faded and before she crumbled again, she ran, screaming,

            "Hang on Gloria!"


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

            Daisy's feet had begun to hurt a while ago so Cosmic Jupiter was carrying her for the time being. They had to take the rough way, going completely around the Palace. The three older Senshi were used to such hardships, due to the altered future they had come from. 

            Daisy rested for a few minutes and then said,

            "You can put me down now."

            Daisy's older self smiled, "Okay Daisy."

            Chibi Jupiter gained her balance, on her boots and walked out ahead. They were going around the Palace and now were nearing the servants' quarters. But they passed by the council room on the way. The howl of screams was present.

            Daisy crept to the window and peered in. Her heart hit her throat.

            The Senshi were dodging Hiroshima's attacks but this woman had all the Senshi's attacks, plus the Chibi Senshi's attacks. She saw that Hotaru and Mina were already hurt. Hotaru had the most trouble because as the weakest of the Senshi she was practically vulnerable without her henshin. 

            Haruka was standing in front of Hotaru, defending her daughter with her own body. But the blood was already spreading over her chest and she had been weakened severally from the attacks she had taken for her daughter. Hotaru was unconscious, most likely from loss of blood, and Mirchiru was trying to help her. 

            Amy was trying to get to the injured but Hiroshima seemed to know about her skills and was using any attack she had to keep Amy separated from the others. Amy was not the strongest of the Senshi, both physically and power wise, either. Every attack sent her dodging and at rare intervals sent her sprawling across the ground.

            Daisy found her mother easily. Lita was standing before the King and Queen, her own body working as a shield. Her deep green eyes were alive with anger. Hiroshima launched an attack, it looked like Ariel's Ice Glacier. Lita spread her arms wide, to take the full force.

            Daisy screamed. Her mother went flying backwards, flying across the tile floor. Blood poured down her chest, coating her yellow t-shirt. She climbed to her feet painfully and again took her protective position. The queen was trying to help but Lita and the King kept her protected. She was their queen, their life. She had to be protected, at all costs.

            Daisy was about to force her way in when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her back. A hand clamped over her mouth. The girl turned and saw that it was Elysian Jupiter that had snatched her. She hissed,

            "Shh! Not yet."

            Chibi Jupiter turned, "But my Mom's gonna die!"

            "No, she's not. We're gonna get in. But if we go one at a time through the window, we'll be beaten. We need to arrive all at once."

            "Sorry," Cosmic Jupiter added, "but I doubt that any door or window will allow four Senshi in at once-say, where's Crystal Jupiter?"

            Swiftly, Elysian Jupiter looked around for her daughter. But Crystal Jupiter had vanished.

            "What a time for her to do a disappearing act." Daisy grumbled, but Elysian Juptier shook her head,

            "no, she hasn't vanished. I know my daughter."

            Cosmic Jupiter nodded, "Hai, I know my granddaughter. Lily has a plan of some sort."

            No sooner had she said this than they heard tires screech behind them. Turning, the three saw Lily, still transformed, in the driver's seat of Lita's green station wagon. She rolled down the window and said,

            "Come on!"

            The three Senshi climbed in, Elysian in the front seat and Cosmic and Chibi Jupiter in the back. Lily turned the wheel. Cosmic Jupiter caught her arm,

            "Lily? You aren't-"

            "Yes, I am Grandma," she answered, as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Cosmic Jupiter laughed as Daisy asked,

            "How did ya get the keys to Mom's car?"

            "One of my good friends is Sydney. She knows how to hot wire."

            "Lily Kino, you cannot be serious about this!" Elysian Jupiter protested. Lily called,

            "Daisy, look in the backseat. Do ya see a toolbox back there?"

            Daisy nodded and handed it up front, "Yeah, Mom has it in case she has car trouble…why?"

            Lily grinned sheepishly, "I inherited the Kino attitude. Tell Great-Grandma I'll pay her back."

            That announced, she threw the bow through the windshield. She leaned forward and removed the stray slabs of glass. Sitting back down, she focused her attention ahead. Daisy giggled, as she caught onto her future granddaughter's idea.

            "Well, Mom did tell me that her motto as a Senshi was always: 'Nothing like the direct approach.'"

            Elysian Jupiter was not amused. She turned to her mother but Cosmic Jupiter merely said, 

            "Sorry, I hafta stick with Lily on this one. Violet, even though you're younger in my time, you're _still_ the one of the Kino clan that didn't inherit our outgoing adventurous attitude. Lily did. And I hafta say that I think it is called for here."

            Elysian Jupiter protested, "But Mom! This crazy! Lily! Are you insane? First off, this isn't your car. Secondly-"

            "Secondly, Mom," Lily interrupted as she shifted the car to 'drive'. She shifted the wheel so that car was pointed directly at the window. Cosmic and Chibi Jupiter ducked forward so that they were low enough not to be hurt. Chibi Jupiter couldn't help it but she was liking this. She was all for the 'direct' approach. Lily gave her mother a glance and then said as she readied her attack phrase,

"We have no time for subtle."

            That said, Lily narrowed her eyes and slammed the accelerator to the ground.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

            The crash itself was deafening. But as the window crashed in, along with a  majority of the wall, it gave time to distract Hiroshima and for the group of Senshi to gather together. The Knights were still trying to keep as many youma out as possible. With this woman's appearance, the youma numbers seemed to multiply.

            The Jupiter Senshi went flying out through the broken windshield. Turning right side up in mid air, Elysian Jupiter knocked Hiroshima down while Crystal, Cosmic and Chibi ran to stand in front of the original Senshi. Chibi Jupiter ran to her mother,

            "Mom!"

            Lita's mouth dropped but she swiftly fell to her knees and embraced her daughter, tears in her green eyes. The girl hugged her back hard as the other Senshi ran over.

            "Daisy! Where did you go?"

            "Where are the others?" Raye added.

            Daisy almost answered when Hotaru said, from Haruka's arms. "Who are your friends?"

            Cosmic Jupiter walked over, her green hair sweaty. 

            "Daisy, we need you."

            "who are you?" Lita demanded as she pulled her daughter close. Daisy looked up at Lita.

            "Mom, this is me. My future  self, Sailor Cosmic Jupiter."

            Lita was stunned. She let go of Daisy and stared at her daughter's future self. She had grown so that she was equal to Lita in height. But that's where the similarities stopped. Daisy's eyes were deep and full of sorrow and anger, she was glancing at Lita like she had not seen her for years. Tears welled up in her eyes until finally Cosmic Jupiter could stand it no longer. She flung her arms around Lita's shoulder and wailed her heart out. 

            Lita was horrified. But she wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close. Hiroshima was starting to overwhelm the other two Senshi but Lita clung to her little girl tightly. Cosmic Jupiter cried until she felt she would collapse. Her mother…her mother's arms were around her. Her mother was alive. Tears began to stain Lita's shirt. 

            Chibi Jupiter ran to the battle while Cosmic Jupiter had her reunion. It only took a few minutes but the sorrow the Senshi heard in Cosmic Jupiter's cries told them that something terrible must have happened. 

            Crystal Jupiter ran over,

            "Grandma, we need you."

            Cosmic Jupiter nodded, 

            "Hai, I'm coming Lily."

            Lily turned to Lita, "Gomen, Great-Grandma. I'll pay you back…eventually." 

            Lita merely nodded, still astounded by all this. The Elysian Jupiter she saw must have been Daisy's daughter, Violet. But the Senshi were easily being overwhelmed.

            Lita ran forward and said to Elysian Jupiter,

            "Nice way to win an upper hand but looks like you could use some help."

            Violet smiled, "Help's coming and are you talking about _that_?"

            She jerked her thumb towards the car. Lita nodded. Violet shook her head,

            "Naw, now the _Uranus_ Senshi. _There's_ a group that knows how to make an entrance."

            The group in question had been told to approach from the very front. They were very aggressive as a general rule so when given the chance to approach with a bang they were about to take it. They decided to split up into two side, Faith and Cosmic Uranus as one and Taylor and Sydney in another group. 

            Cosmic Uranus had dragged Faith into a nearby Harvey store. She wanted to enter with a bang and from the least expected place. And she knew exactly how to do that. But she needed some equipment first. Wasting no time, she walked up to the clerk.

            "Give me the fastest motorcycle you've got. If you have one that's fast and quiet that's a bonus."

            "Done."

            Faith followed her older self and the clerk into the back. She had heard of the clerk, Mr. Ismi. He wasn't very kind as all he cared about was money. He'd been married twice. 

            But Faith whistled when she saw the motorcycle selected. It was a dark black but the seat was yellow, like her fuku. Her elder self looked it over and asked a few questions, then said,

            "I'll take it now."

            Mr. Ismi said, "there's a waiting period, this one is for display only and-"

            Faith's elder self handed him a small sack which Faith saw had small diamonds, like those in the treasury. But she got her expected result.

            "or you could just tell them you didn't get it here," he amended, handing Cosmic Uranus the keys.

            The girl nodded, took two helmets and gestured for her younger self to follow her.

            Elysian and Crystal Uranus had managed to sneak into the Palace pretty much unseen. Since the Uranus Senshi were one of the Senshi that dealt with security, they knew how to get around the camera and sensors. Although they swiftly realized their efforts were wasted. The Jupiter Senshi had already made an impact.

            Crystal Uranus turned to her mother as they ran towards the battle,

            "Now why didn't we do something cool like that?"

            Elysian Uranus sighed, "if I know your grandmother, she'll make up for it."

            Crystal Uranus giggled. She knew her mother was right. She knew what her grandmother was like and if there was a way to come in with a bang and made a show of her entrance, she would do it.

            All the Uranus Senshi were generally impulsive but Cosmic Uranus was the worst of the bunch. Especially after the death of her parents. Crystal Uranus had been told stories that her grandmother had once thought things through a tad more but now she never seemed to think ahead, merely went on impulse. Such was the way of the soldiers of the heavens. Elysian Uranus thought events through longer and more completely than her other relatives but even she was not known for her strategic strategies. 

            That was one reason the Uranus and Neptune Senshi generally paired up. Elysian Uranus was always with her partner and cousin Elysian Neptune because Elysian Uranus was the strength and Elysian Neptune the direction. The same was true of Crystal Uranus and Crystal Neptune. They did not get along as well as their parents but they were good friends, besides being Senshi dependants.

            The two had found their way to the council room. But before they could enter Faith decided to.

            Faith and Cosmic Uranus had been riding to the Palace at mind blowing speed. Faith found that she and her older self were definitely the same person. Cosmic Uranus had barged through the side doors and was no racing along the stairwells by the council room. The council room was on the lower floor but they could see the battle through the window.

            Faith looked at Cosmic Uranus, who was sitting behind her, driving. The girl narrowed her eyes and said,

            "hang on faith."

            She sent the speed as high as it would go and burst through the railing, aiming for the window. Faith covered her eyes. But Cosmic Uranus made no reaction as the glass shattered and they found themselves skitting across the floor. Cosmic Uranus hit the brakes and leapt off as Faith stared in shock.

            Lily meanwhile, was not surprised. She turned to Haruka and Mirchiru.

            "See what I mean?"


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

            Crystal Saturn ran ahead of her mother and grandmother. She was itching for action and her Silence Glaive was at the ready. She was clinching it tightly and her teeth were grinding. She looked behind her and saw her mother, Hannah; her grandmother, Madelyn; and her grandmother's younger self, Madelyn. 

            "Gisselle, slow down!"

            The girl whirled around, "No, Mom. I've heard what happened. It's time to set history right again."

            Cosmic Saturn put a calming hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. 

            "We all want to do that Gisselle. But we won't accomplish anything by barging in headfirst."

            Gisselle sighed but didn't argue. Truthfully, she wanted to see her great-grandmother. In this broken timeline, she had only seen pictures of her great-grandmother. If she could see her, even if just for a moment then she would weave her way through hell itself.

            Elysian Saturn pushed back her red hair and struggled to keep up with her far healthier daughter. Hannah had inherited the weak Tomoe immune system. Her daughter Gisselle was the only Saturn Senshi that was healthy. She was known for abandoning her attacks and simply using her glaive to cut and slice her enemy to ribbons.

            Hannah was not physical strong enough to slice through a youma although she could get her glaive to its jugular if given the chance. Her mother often said that, with her view of every Saturn Senshi, her great-grandmother, Hotaru was the bets by far, although Hannah was a close second.

            Gisselle was still an amateur with her glaive for the most part. But she stormed forward with all the will and determination of a Senshi who had been born at the start of time itself. Hannah and both Madelyns followed. They had taken a window route as all the Saturn Senshi , whether healthy or not, were small.

            Crystal Saturn smiled,

            "Well, if it isn't the welcoming committee."

            Elysian, Cosmic and Chibi Saturn soon saw what the last Senshi of Destruction was referring to.

            An army of youma, perhaps ten in number, had flooded into the hallway. They looked like carbon copies of each other except that they varies in color, from black to a light grey. They all had the same basic shape, of a nude older woman with gargoyle wings. 

            The four Senshi held up their glaives.

            "How dare you capture and torment my family, in the name of Saturn, I'll punish you!" Chibi Saturn cried.

            "My guardian deity is the planet of Silence, I'm the soldier of death and rebirth, Cosmic Saturn."

            "My guardian deity is also the planet of Silence, I'm the soldier of death and rebirth, Elysian Saturn."

            "My guardian deity is the planet of Silence, I'm the _final_ soldier of death and rebirth, Crystal Saturn."

            The youma raced towards the four. Elysian Saturn held her glaive up.

            "Elysian Still Safeguard!"

            The youma bounced backward off Elysian Saturn's wall. Crystal Saturn ran forward and spun her glaive over her head, as a violet light overtook her whole body,

            "Crystal Devastation Glaive Fall!"

            Her blade turned deep violet and she slammed the blade towards the ground. A ray of deep violet light sent the youma backwards, killing those it was too near.

            But the youma recovered too swiftly and headed forward again. This time, Crystal Saturn took care of them while her family readied attacks.

            "Crystal Silence Barricade!"

            The mark of Saturn burst from her glaive and a light violet light sprayed from it, shielding the group. It was Chibi Saturn that said,

            "Together minna!"

            The other three nodded. Crystal Saturn dismissed the wall and leapt back to stand with her family. She waited and then said,

            "Now!"

            All four raised their glaives, so the blades touched.

            "Saturn Rebirth Glaive Apply!"

            "Cosmic Dying Blade!"

            "Elysian Ruin Glaive Employ!"

            "Crystal Devastation Glaive Fall!"

            The violet light overtook the entire room. In silence, the four blades fell.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

            Hope ran ahead of the rest of the Neptune Senshi. They had started to go in the direction planned but when the whole outer wall of the palace was destroyed from the inside out, they had an urge to investigate. Chibi Neptune leapt through the shattered remains of the palace and then before she could move another step, that sweet and omnipotent voice flowed through her mind.

            _"The Deep Aqua Mirror, daughter."_

            "Nani?"

            _"the Deep Aqua Mirror. Summon the Deep Aqua Mirror."_

Hope was confused but did as asked. She got no more instructions so she stuck it down her fuku. She didn't argue with her Guardian Deity although it made no sense to her. Hope stepped forward…

            To fall about six feet. 

            "Hope!"

            She recognized Elysian Neptune's cry and called,

            "Watch that first step."

            Crystal Neptune jumped down first and then cried,

            "Gisselle!"

            Turning, Hope saw that Crystal, Elysian, Cosmic, and Chibi Saturn were lying still. The remains of youma were scattered about them. Hope stepped forward and then stopped. Black blood coated the bottom of her shoes. As she stood, she realized that she was coated in it.

            It stank like spoiled meat and was sticker than gum. She had to struggle to move forward any at all. Elysian and Cosmic Neptune leapt down beside her. They chuckled a moment until Hope gave them a glare that put Haruka's to shame. They held up their hands, in a gesture of surrender. 

            Cosmic Neptune turned to the Saturn Senshi who were recovering.

            "Hey, Cosmic Saturn, can I borrow that Glaive of yours?"

            Madelyn's older self took my glance at Hope and burst out laughing. Soon, she was in stitches but she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over, her glaive drawn. She took a breath and said,

            "Lift your left foot, Hope."

            Hope obeyed, using Elysian and Cosmic Neptune for support. Cosmic Saturn swept her Glaive under Hope's foot, easily severing her foot from the ground. When she sat her foot back down, she was careful to place it in one of the rare clean areas. She lifted her right foot and Cosmic Saturn freed her right foot.

            Crystal Neptune and Crystal Saturn could not help laughing. That is, until Hope pointed out that the Saturn Senshi looked no better, except they were not locked to the ground. Elysian Neptune and Crystal Saturn took off ahead while Cosmic Neptune and Cosmic Saturn stayed with Hope. Elysian Saturn ran to catch up with the two ahead.

            Chibi Neptune and her elder self swiftly headed towards the Council room. They tore by the others who shrugged and followed. Chibi Neptune saw the skit marks and then the shattered window. The two groups waited by the door. Elysian Neptune spoke,

            "Summon your attacks, minna."

            "Cosmic Ocean-"

            "Cosmic Dying-"

            "Elysian Death-"

            "Elysian Ruin Glaive-"

            "Crystal Devastation Glaive-"

            "Crystal Ocean-"

            "Tidal-"

            Crystal Neptune smiled, and with a nod, they burst into the room. There were a few Senshi already there but outgunned. The Senshi lost no time and finishing their attacks.

            "-Stream!"

            "-Blade!"

            "-Tsunami!"

            "-Employ!"

            "-Fall!"

            "-Surge!"

            "-Wave!"

            Hiroshima found herself knocked backwards into the wall, leaving an imprint in the wall. She growled and said,

            "That does it!"

            A spear of light appeared in her hand. She flung it towards the new group of Senshi. They all fled, except Hope.

            The sticky blood on her feet stuck. She looked up just as the spear cut through her fuku. She collapsed to the ground, the spear lodged in her chest.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

            "So, any luck Elysian Mercury?"

            Marina nodded at her mother, "Hai. Hiroshima is in the council room. But she's releasing youma  all over the Palace. Most likely to keep us out. But from what I can tell, the majority are around the council room."

            Crystal Mercury nodded. "Hai. Most likely to keep more help from arriving. We should handle it."

            Chibi Mercury nodded and ran ahead. Cosmic Mercury grabbed her shoulder,

            "Wait, Chibi Mercury. We need a plan."

            Not for the first time, Chibi Mercury wished that she had a more explosive and deadly attack. If she did, then she could burst into the room faster. Although not one to barge in recklessly, Ariel had been having bad vibes lately, although whether they were connected with her fellow Senshi she was not certain.

            Cosmic Mercury gestured for the Senshi of Mercury to gather about her. As the youngest of the Chibi Senshi, when her mother was murdered she had been almost as bad as Annika. But now when she was so close it took all her strength not to go barging in herself.

            Taking a breath, she spoke,

            'Any ideas?"

            The group shrugged. Cosmic Mercury closed her eyes a moment. "Marina, how many?"

            The girl sighed, "I don't know Mom. Fifteen, maybe more."

            Chibi Mercury started to think. But Crystal Mercury spoke first. 

            "So that would give us each about four youma, give or take."

            Cosmic Mercury nodded, "Hai, Melody."

            Elysian Mercury spoke, "But if we could pick them off one by one then we would have a better chance."

            Ariel's thoughts turned to what Gloria had told them of the queens of their stars. She looked upward and closed her eyes.

            _"Grandma, I have never met you but Neo-Princess Ali has told me of you. I'm Neo-Princess Krystal, daughter of Princess Amy."_

            She got no reply but went on.

            _"Please…I have to save Princess Amy, my mother. Please aid me. Your Granddaughter Ariel, Neo-Princess Krystal. Help your granddaughter, your great-granddaughter Marina. Your great-great-granddaughter Melody. Please…Onegai."_

In answer, the henshin wands of Elysian and Crystal Mercury lit up as a blue aura overtook Chibi and Cosmic Mercury.

            A soft voice, so similar to Amy's, yet at the same time so different stated, 

            **"They cannot attack what they cannot see."**

            The four Senshi vanished from sight.

            Hiroshima was gloating and summoned her youma,

            "I'd love stay Senshi but I have certain matters to attend to."

            That said, she vanished from sight but as she did, ten more youma took her place. The Elysian Senshi tried their best but eventually had to be helped by the Crystal Senshi present.

            Haruka and Mirchiru as well as the rest of the original and Chibi Senshi had rushed to Hope's side. The spear had entered directly over her heart. Yet after a few minutes, she managed to open her eyes and took a shaky breath.

            "Hope! You're alive!" Tears started in Faith's eyes and although they didn't spill, Hope saw the worry and fear vanish from her twin's eyes. She yanked the spear from her chest and to her shock no blood flowed forth. In fact, she felt no pain whatsoever. She put her hand down her fuku. Realization came to her eyes.

            She removed her Deep Aqua Mirror. The pane of glass was shattered. It had taken the spear for her.

            She embraced her sister out of relief.

            The moment was shattered when the door burst open and shattered youma remains clattered over the tile. Several of the other youma froze in midair. They fell tot eh ground and shattered. 

            The original Senshi were speechless but Daisy, Madelyn, Hope, and Faith smiled. How this was accomplished they didn't know but they knew that aura.

            "Hello Mercury Senshi."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

            Crystal Moon stayed behind her team but only by a few feet. She hated heights. But here she was, forcing her way over the Crystal Palace's roof. She was not Eternal yet like the rest of her family. She lacked their wings. She looked ahead, to where her family was.

            Both her grandmothers, past and present, had their butterfly wings widely spread. They looked identical except that Neo-Queen Serenity the Second was taller. And her deep red eyes were older, wiser. They had seen more. But their forgiveness, their purity was still intact, even through all the horror they had witnessed and all the pain that had felt. Yet their strong spirit held firm. 

            Rayna turned to look at her mother, Eternal Sailor Elysian Moon. Her pale pink pigtails blew in the wind and her three layered skirt fluttered. The top was clear, the second lavender and the last level was dark indigo. Her puffed sleeves ere lavender. She had wide angel shaped wings. But they were not white, they were deep lavender. 

            "Here Rayna, take my hand."

            Crystal Moon grasped her mother's hand and tried not to look down. Because the majority of the Moon Senshi were winged, they were the most logical choice for an advance through the roof. The Princess saw the logic but that did not help her fear. 

            Chelsea sensed her daughter's fear and held her close when she managed to get her up. Both Eternal Cosmic Moons were leading the way. They were a bit uneasy but unlike their mother, they were not clumsy. They waited, they feet barely moving out of fear of sliding down the side, waiting for their relations to catch up.

            Elysian and Crystal Moon walked up. The four looked down and saw they were over the council room. They couldn't see through it because there was no skylight but they could hear the sounds of a battle underneath. And judging from the number of attacks, the Senshi needed help.

            The four conversed,

            "Now what do we do?"

            "Now?" Elysian Moon shrugged, "Uh…good question."

            Cosmic Moon spoke, "we have to get down there and help!"

            "oh, and how do you plan to do that?" Elysian Moon asked.

            "Ariel!"

            Chibi Mercury sprang into her mother's arms as soon as she and the rest of her team became visible again. Amy opened her arms and then embraced her daughter as tight as she dared. She kissed Ariel several times when the youma managed to draw closer and hissed,

            "If it gets any mushier in here, I'm going to stick a finger down my throat."

            Ariel glared at the youma, jumped down from her mother's arms and commanded,

            "Mercury Absolute Zero!"

            The youma dodged and her attack froze the ceiling.

            "I said, if you have any ideas, then by all means, spit it out!" Elysian Moon slammed her foot down, with impatience. The roof under her boot cracked. She looked up at her family. Her teeth gritted in panic. She swallowed and said,

            "That can't be good."

            A split second later, the roof collapsed and all four fell through.

            The ten youma were about to attack once more when a shattering sound made everyone look upward. The ceiling collapsed in and four beings knocked several of the youma down while the others dodged the falling debris. Ariel rushed forward.

            "Rini! Chelsea! Rayna!"

            The four princesses looked up. Rini smiled and turned to her future daughter,

            "Well, that seemed to work."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

            "Rini!" 

            Cosmic Moon jumped up and embraced her mother. Neo-Queen Serenity even managed to pick her up. Rini buried her face into her mother's shoulder. King Endymion rushed over and took his daughter. Rini hugged him back a moment before joining the other Senshi.

            "Starlight Honeymoon Cosmic Kiss!" Rini held out her restored staff. The other Senshi swiftly caught on. 

            A ray of golden light and silver crescents burst forward, towards the remaining six youma.

            "Cosmic Moonlight Kiss!" Rini's elder self commanded. A rainbow of golden and silver encircled the youma. Then with a flash embraced them. Elysian Moon held up her staff.

            "Elysian Kiss of Love!"

            Lavender hearts and stars burst from Chelsea's staff and flashed forward not unlike her grandmother's Moon Healing Escalation. It merged with her family's attacks.

            Crystal Moon added her own power to the mix.

            "Crystal Moon Shimmer Kiss!"

            Rayna turned around in a ballet spin and a spray of silver light joined her family's power. The four attacks recognized the moon aura and combined to form one attack. 

            A flash of silver light erupted and the youma vanished from sight. The Senshi rubbed their eyes. 

            Now, with the youma gone, reunions were in order.

            Hotaru managed to gather enough strength to get down from Haruka's arms. Madelyn ran to her and falling to her knees, Hotaru embraced her. Hope ran to Haruka's arms, Faith to Mirchiru and then the two switched. Daisy ran back to Lita, Ariel jumped back into Amy's arms. Rini embraced her mother again, tears streaming down her face.

            Setsuna, Mina, and Raye looked around for their own daughters to find that they were not there. But before they could say a thing, they heard attacks being launched outside. They waited and sure enough when the door opened, the Pluto Senshi and Mars Senshi walked in. 

            Mina rubbed her arms. Where was her daughter? She must still be in Hiroshima's clutches.  The very thought made Mina sick. 

            Raye didn't see Annika. She saw a grown woman who had long violet tresses but she didn't see her own little girl. The grown woman stared at her. Tears filled her eyes and finally, she ran and flung her arms around Raye, sobbing. Raye felt the familiar feeling. This _was_ Annika, fully grown. 

            "Annika?" she asked. Her answer was another sob and the woman tightened her grip. She laid her head against Raye's chest and inhaled deeply. 

            "Mama…"

            "Margaret." Setsuna's voice was stern,  as she looked at the generations gathered, "You know that the rules forbid this type of interference."

            Maggie parted from her mother's arms. "Hai, Mom. But this enemy is too much to handle alone. Especially what we learned from our future selves."

            Cosmic Pluto walked forward and embraced Setsuna for a moment. Then she realized that others were staring at her, probably due to what Maggie had just said. The Cosmic Senshi stood by one another. Mina looked them over. 

            "Where's Cosmic Venus?"

            Cosmic Mercury and Cosmic Pluto exchanged glances and without a word, shook their heads. Mina felt her heart freeze in her chest. Lita ran over and put her hands on her shoulders. Cosmic Mars spoke,

            "That's why Annika isn't here. She felt Gloria's aura and went after her."

            "You let her go alone?" Raye demanded; her voice dripped with anger. Cosmic Mars looked back at her mother calmly.

            "Mother, Annika is my past self. If something happens to her, I cease to exist. Brooke ceases to exist. Ashley ceases to exist."

            Raye said nothing.

            "Do you _really_ think I would have let her go alone if I thought she couldn't handle it?"

            Cosmic Jupiter spoke up, "That's why we came here. One was to save all for you. The second was because the more Senshi in one spot, the more likely it is draw Hiroshima. As long as she is here, Annika can save Gloria."

            "_Save_ Gloria?" Mina's voice was shaking. "What happened to my daughter?"

            Cosmic Mercury took a deep breath, "She was killed."

            She ignored Mina's cries of protest and said, "That's why there is not an Elysian Venus or a Crystal Venus. But we need all _four_ generations to conquer Hiroshima. Saving Gloria is not only necessary for our consciences but to ensure victory."

            Cosmic Mars grabbed Cosmic Mercury's shirt. "You _lied_! You told me she was still alive!"

            Crystal Mercury put her hand on Cosmic Mars' shoulder. "Annika, Grandma told me why in the future. Because you were so hopeless after…"

            She looked at the original Senshi. Haruka stepped forward,

            "Enough secrecy. What happened?"

            Cosmic Saturn sighed, "You were all killed."

            Silence insured. Cosmic Neptune picked up,

            "We all changed. Turned ruthless really. Rini became Neo-Queen Serenity the Second and married Helios not long after. We had to evacuate Crystal Tokyo. We came back to try and prevent all this pain."

            Cosmic Uranus crossed her arms, "Cosmic Mars was crumpled. Cosmic Mercury never told her that Cosmic Venus was killed because that was the only thing keeping her going. That and a lust for revenge."

            Cosmic Pluto spoke again,

            "Cosmic Mercury probably had a vision of a chance to fix all this. Didn't you, Ariel?"

            Cosmic Mercury nodded, "I couldn't tell how but I knew the chance would come."

            Cosmic Mars was calmer and released Cosmic Mercury. "Gomen."

            Cosmic Mercury nodded and turned to Mina. "But I know Annika. She would walk through hell barefoot for Gloria."

            Cosmic Mars nodded, "A thousand times over if I had to."

            Cosmic Neptune spoke up once more, "So, that's what we need to do. We need to hold out until Annika gets to Gloria. She's the only one who could sense where she was."

            Cosmic Moon, the elder one, turned to her mother, "Hai. If she saves Gloria we will know immediately. Cosmic Venus will materialize and shortly after, Elysian and Crystal Venus."

            Cosmic Uranus nodded, "And then we can beat Hiroshima."

            Elysian Mercury began to type at her mini computer furiously. She looked up,

            "We have a problem, minna."

            Elysian Moon was immediately alert, "Hai?"

            "Hiroshima is no longer here."

            "What?"

            "Her aura is gone from the Crystal Palace. She's gone."

* * *

            Gloria was roused by some sort of tug. Looking up, she saw Hiroshima. 

            "I swear, if I want anything done, I have to do it myself. My subjects are too squeamish."

            Gloria looked down. Magical rings held her firm. She recognized them. They were Aunt Raye's Burning Mandala rings. They cut into her bare skin. Gloria bared her teeth and growled low in her throat. She felt Hiroshima grasp her cheeks and look at her…such cold eyes.

            "I've always loved Earth's primitive punishments. And this one I think is practically satisfying."

            That said, she removed Chibi Mars' wand. Gloria swallowed hard and for the first time, she felt the agonizing fear of mortality creep over her. In her mind, there was one thought,

            _"I'm gonna die."_

            A flash of fire shot from Chibi Mars' wand and ignited the hay and paper under Gloria's feet.

            "Burn little Love Senshi. Burn."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

_* Yami-sama: The King of Hell *_

            Annika had been following the aura for nearly an hour. She finally stopped off in the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo. Her feet hurt and her breath came slowly. But she felt it. Gloria's pain had multiplied. Annika felt her cry turn desperate, almost like she was dying.

            The thought froze Annika's heart. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the Venus aura and the Venus aura alone.

            "Mars Power! Make Up!"

            She closed her eyes tightly as the rush of fire cut through her blood again. She swore she felt her blood bubble within her veins. In any other creature, that would cause death but to Annika, all she felt was the pain. It was agonizing but not fatal. And it passed swiftly.

            The girl gathered her balance and then concentrated again, hoping for a better response in her Senshi uniform. Sure enough, the aura of Venus became blazingly clear and bright. 

            It was originating directly beneath her feet. She stepped back and then knelt in the praying position.

            "Mars…"

            Her whole body took on a red, then a purple glow. She held her hands straight up but still in the praying position.

            "Eternal…"

            she made the traditional prayer signs with her hands and her nails hummed so brightly beneath her gloves that they became visible.

            "Fire…"

            Overlapping violet rings appeared over her wrists. Narrowing her eyes, she pointed her hands downward and cried,

            "Circle!"

            A blast of violet fire burst from her palms, creating a tunnel in the ground. Annika dismissed the power and slid down the natural slide her attack had generated. She summoned the attack again in case she had to clear more room. Thankfully, her attack had gone completely through. 

            She put her hands to the edges of the tunnel to slow herself as she neared a light at the end of the tunnel. She peered through cautiously. It was clear so she slid out of the tunnel.

            "What is this place?"

            It was like cave. The ceiling was high and stalagmites and stalactites were common place. The ground was a little muggy. But Annika ignored that, wiping the sweat from her forehead. It was warm but for some reason it was warmer than Annika felt it should have been. Coming from a soldier of fire, this worried her.

            Closing her eyes, she concentrated. Then she heard it, Gloria's terrible scream. This was followed by another yell of pain and then a cough. Annika now felt the aura of the force of Mars. Her power…it was being abused and somehow, she knew that was what was causing her best friend's agony.

            The girl took a breath and then slowly headed towards what she recognized as her power. Her heels clicked across the stone floor. It was the only thing that distinguished it from a true cave. A real cave would have had dirt floor. But this was like a demon's lair.

            As Annika ran, she heard other screams, terrible cries. People that Annika could not see were crying for help. If Annika had not known better, she would have thought that she had emerged into hell itself. Her heart was beating fast and she grasped her fuku's broach tightly, as if to protect her heart.

            "hello Chibi mars."

            Annika prepared her attacks. An ice cold laugh froze her heart.

            Hiroshima materialized in front of her.

            "Where's Gloria?" Annika demanded. She could feel Gloria's force but it was weaker…much weaker.

            "That is not your concern. How do you like my little domain?"

            Annika growled low in her throat, "You're a demon,"

            "Why thank you, I do try."

            Annika merely took a sharp intake of breath.

            "Where's Gloria?"

            "Where all my victims eventually go." Hiroshima moved so that Annika was less than a foot from her.

            "To the next life."

* * *

            The Original, Chibi, Cosmic, Elysian, and Crystal Senshi had managed to track Annika's aura. Now they gathered around the hole. Screams could be heard from within. The Chibi Senshi entered easily. All but Chibi Uranus. She looked at Elysian Mercury. 

            "you sure this is the enemy base?"

            The Senshi nodded. Faith swallowed and said as she slid down,

            "I see Yami-sama down here, I'm beating it."

            The Senshi could not argue. Truthfully, they were wondering themselves if they were truly descending into the enemy's lair or if they were descending into Hell itself. The screams sounded like that of tortured and condemned souls forced to endure pain for all eternity.

            The Original Senshi waited. The Elysian Senshi followed their children and then the Crystal Senshi. But when Raye and the others approached,  alight temporarily blinded them. When they looked again, the hole was gone. In a flash of silver light, Queen Serenity's spirit hovered in front of them.

            "Iie, Gomen Senshi. The Elysian and Crystal Senshi are with them. But you cannot be. Your children must do this alone."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine

            When the Chibi Senshi hit the bottom, their elder selves swiftly helped them to their feet. They looked around and winced. The whole place spoke of evil. They looked back up the tunnel. The entrance had been closed off. They were on their own. The group took a breath and stepped forward, their feet crunching against the stone floor.

            Chibi Neptune fingered the shattered remains of her Deep Aqua Mirror. The glass was cracked, rendering the mirror useless. But the small soldier of Neptune still held the mirror close. It made her feel that her deity was still aiding her. That brought some comfort. She still remembered the agonizing pain that had risen after the ocean had roared to her. It had been such a fierce and strong command that her young ears could not take the strain and had began to bleed. 

            Faith had experienced a similar event, except with the wind. But just as Hope's deity had spoken it her with such fierceness that her body could not take it, so had Faith's. They had told the girls that their aid had laid in the future. Now, they were going against an enemy, for the first time, without their parents. In a way, this made them proud, because they hated it that they never got to fight on their own. But on the other hand, they were terrified. With everything they had heard about this enemy, she was cold, ruthless, their version of Galaxia.

            Daisy stormed forward, most of an attack already spoken. She was ready for a fight. She would torch this enemy. She had put her and her friends through such pain. Daisy had often looked forward to the day she would fight alone. But now that ti had come, she was afraid. She did not know if her power was enough to defeat this enemy. She was the strongest Inner Chibi Senshi but her power was still weak when compared with her mother's.

            Ariel dreaded this. She was still very young. She was still attached to her mother. She was used to having her mother beside her in battle, to lend her aid if need be. Logically, her mind dictated that this put her at a disadvantage because her mother would not always be able to rush off to battle to stand by her side, as much as she wished it to be that way. This would be the breaking of a barrier. The shattering of a dependence. The time had come.

            Maggie, as the Chibi Senshi of Time, was concerned when her mother's wisdom was not there to guide her. But she also knew that while she could no sense everything that her mother could yet, that this battle would mark a significant step forward for the Chibi Senshi. After this battle, their future battles would somehow be altered.

            Madelyn clutched her Silence Glaive tightly, ready to sacrifice herself if the need became apparent, as her position declared. She was the soldier to deliver ruin and if that was the sole way to end this enemy then she would do so. But she feared it. She wondered if her mother was afraid when she knew that she may well have to sacrifice herself. The thought of death, although it and silence were her element, petrified Madelyn. But she swallowed her fear and walked bravely onward.

            Rini stood behind her team, her scepter at her side and clutched tightly. She remembered everything that their future selves had told them. How this demon had murdered their parents. This demon had sent Crystal Tokyo into ruin. Rini's crescent moon gleamed with anger. Her knuckles turned white under her gloves as she tightened her grip on her scepter. It would end here. Once and for all.

            "well, visitors."

            The Senshi were immediately alert. A flash of light appeared and a white youma appeared.

            Faith's eyes grew wide and then she narrowed her blue eyes in fury. That was the youma! The one that took her arm from her. The one that had caused her pain and had given her this scar. This one…this one was Faith's and Faith's alone. She ran forward.

            "Chibi Uranus!" Chibi Mercury protested but the girl's mind was made up.

            "This one took my arm, Chibi Mercury," came the girl's wrath filled reply. "Stay out of this. This one is mine."

            "So, Chibi Uranus." The youma stated as it slowly floated down to the floor. "You have regained your arm."

            "And I mean to make you pay for taking it in the first place." Chibi Uranus hissed. Her tiara shattered and the mark of Uranus fumed on her forehead, blazing bright. She held her hands very close together and deep yellow light began to gather in-between them. But her opponent merely laughed.

            "Oh, Chibi Uranus, I'm really scared!"

            That did it for Faith. An odd power overwhelmed her. The glow spread from her hands to cover her entire body. The girl put her arms over her chest, holding her arms similar to Mercury's when she did _Shabon Spray_ except her forearms were pressed side by side. Her voice turned cold and hateful.

            "URANUS RUIN WINDS!"

            She jerked her arms apart and a gust of supreme wind knocked the youma backwards, through a stone wall and collapsed one of their lungs. It surely would have killed it but Faith was foreign to such a powerful new attack and could not hold it as long as she liked. 

            The white youma climbed it its feet.

            "It seems I underestimated you as an adversary, Chibi Uranus."

            She, for even in its raspy voice it was feminine sounding, snapped her fingers. Four forest green youma rose from the ground, looking similar to her, except lacking the wings. Four violet youma rose. Then four pink. Hen four deep aqua, four light blue and four black.

            The youma attacked the Senshi of their color, leaving Chibi Uranus and the head youma to face it off alone.

            Elysian Jupiter ducked under her youma, dodging to the side. It was a Senshi against a youma each. There were too many to team up. The girl tossed her brown hair from her face and took her defensive position. She was having a hard time summoning her attacks because her youma was swift. 

            "I'll say this for Hiroshima," she heard her mother curse. "She does her homework."

            Elysian Jupiter nodded and ducked. The youma for the soldiers of lightning were _lightning_ quick. They could probably be easily defeated but it was hitting them that was hard. Finally Elysian Jupiter decided to call up her attack as she ran. She clasped her hands together into tight fists. They took on her deep green aura.

            "Elysian…"

            She went into a tuck roll to avoid a pair of razor sharp claws aimed at her neck. Managing to get back to her fete, she noted her fuku had still managed to get torn in the left shoulder. The Senshi faced the youma directly in its eyes as it charged to her, claws outstretched.

            "Lightning…"

            The youma's claws were less than an inch from her throat and the girl lifted her hands, spread them. Sparks began to gather in the center of her palms. The mark of Jupiter burned bright in the center of her gloves. They turned three dimensional.

            "Mosaic!"

            The signs flew off her hands and clasped together, right on the youma's chest. Over three million mini bolts of lightning clasped about in all directions but all headed forward, into the youma's body. With an unholy scream, the youma vanished in a smoky heap.

            Elysian Jupiter rubbed her neck and then swiftly went to assist her mother and daughter.

            Crystal Mars was having her own trouble. Unlike the Jupiter Senshi, her own youma was merely better prepared for her attacks. It was almost flame proof. The one place that Crystal Mars could see that might prove useful was the youma's neck. But the youma hardly even bared that one vulnerable spot.

            Dodging a blast of acid, courtesy of the youma's nails, Crystal Mars came up with a plan. It was risky but risky was the way Ashley did a lot of things. At the next blast of acid, the girl fell and waited for the youma to rush in to finish her off. All youma were that way, they were commanded to ensure death.

            The minute the youma was close enough…

            "Crystal Flame Stars!"

            Stars of flame left Crystal Mars' fingers, flying much like a spinning funnel. The youma screamed and then burst a flame. Crystal Mars leapt to her feet and tore to his mother's side.

            Elysian Mars had been burnt multiple times with the acid. Her fuku looked terrible and her hair stuck to her face with cold sweat. So when she heard,

            "Crystal Flame Stars!" she sighed in relief. Her daughter's attack was not meant to kill the youma but it distracted it long enough for Elysian Mars to command her own attack,

            "Elysian Inferno Bracelets."

            Turning in a ballet-like spin, red fire sprung from the Senshi's body and as they stormed through the air, they formed to become bracelets. Locking their way around the youma, they spread their heat and flame up and down its body, burning it alive. 

            With the defeat of two youma, Crystal and Elysian Mars split up to help the other Senshi, Elysian Mars rushing to Cosmic Mars' side while Elysian Mars ran to aid the Mercury Senshi.

            Cosmic Mars glared at the youma and did a flip upward, bringing her hands down into position. One thought was pulsing through her mind, one thought alone. Anger, she wanted revenge. Her younger self may be spared her mother's death but to Cosmic Mars, the moment was just as strong as before. She would remember that until the end of time. 

            "Cosmic Fire Ring!"

            A ring of flame appeared around the youma's feet and at Cosmic Mars' command, it rose up and torched her youma. She saw Elysian Mars run up. The girl smiled, 

            "Doesn't look like you needed any help Mom." 

            "No, but the younger Senshi do. Go help them."

            Elysian Mars nodded. She knew that her mother was feeling a great deal of hate. Going against the being that killed her mother was going to make a lot of lost and alien emotions rise again.

            Cosmic and Elysian Mercury had agreed to take their youmas on together. The two were standing back to back as their youmas encircled them. These youma were made of fire. Their ice attacks did not have much effect. Every time they managed to get the attack close the youma would ignite into flame, causing their attacks to be useless.

            Cosmic Mercury wanted to do so much and yet her powers could do nothing against these youma. Her heart was still filled with hate and anger. She wanted to ice these youma and then get rid of Hiroshima. But she couldn't. that in itself made her angrier.

            Elysian Mercury looked at her mother with worry. She saw the hate in her mother's eyes and while she could understand it, she also knew that it was a dangerous emotion. The hate her mother felt would cloud her judgment. She knew that she was going to feel a surge for vengeance but that would be a dangerous combination. Still Elysian Mercury said nothing.

            The youmas were moving too much to get a fix on them.

            Then, a surge of lightning and fire ignited one. Turning Elysian and Cosmic Mercury saw Crystal Mars and Elysian Jupiter. Cosmic Mercury wasted no time. 

            "Cosmic Icy Waterwall!"

            A surge of ice cold water exploded from her fingertips, coating the remaining youma. Her daughter joined in,

            "Elysian Frozen Chorus!"

            She created a harp of ice and strummed the strings. The youma's ear coated and then through its ears the ice spread throughout its innards, until it hit its heart.

            The youma shattered.

            Cosmic Mercury rushed to help the Saturn Senshi while Elysian Mercury swiftly went to Crystal Mercury's aid.

            Cosmic Jupiter ducked and knocked the youma down with a karate kick, only to be thrown off. She growled and then looked about, the youma were gathering together, as were thr Senshi. She took a hitn and with a backflip jumped backward to land by the other Senshi. 

            Crystal Moon made a decision. "Wait minna until they'll all together. Then, release your greatest attack."

            "Hai," came her reply.

            They did not have to wait long. The only Senshi missing was Faith and that wa sbecause she was till battling the head youma. The remaining youma charged forward, like a missile.

            "Starlight Honeymoon Cosmic Kiss!"

            "Cosmic Moonlight Kiss!"

            "Elysian Kiss of Love!"

            "Crystal Moon Shimmer Kiss!"

            "Mars Eternal Fire Circle!"

            "Elysian Inferno Bracelets!"

            "Crystal Flame Stars!"

            "Mercury Absolute Zero!"

            "Cosmic Icy Waterfall!"

            "Elysian Frozen Chorus!"

            "Crystal Icicle Tempest!"

            "Jupiter Lethal Tempest!"

            "Cosmic Flower Thunder!"

            "Elysian Lightning Mosaic!"

            "Crystal Thundering Gale!"

             "Pluto Life Strands Activate!"

            "Cosmic Death Whisper!"

            "Elysian Sonic Scream!"

            "Crystal Sonic Song!"

            "Neptune Ocean Emerge!"

            "Cosmic Waves Engulf!"

            "Elysian Death Tsunami!"

            "Crystal Ocean Surge!"

            "Saturn Rebirth Glaive Apply!"

            "Cosmic Dying Blade!"

            "Elysian Ruin Glaive Employ!"

            "Crystal Devastation Glaive Fall!"

            "Cosmic Winds Surround!"

            "Elysian Ruin Twister!"

            "Crystal Quick Winds!"

            The thirty attacks combined to form a ball of pure power. The youma let out a cry and then vanished in the burst of power.

            Chibi Neptune ran forward,

            "Hang on Faith!"

            Chibi Uranus was next to exhausted. She had launched over twenty attacks in the last twenty minutes. But she wasn't giving up. But at the moment, she was pinned beneath the youma's claws.

            "Neptune Ocean Emerge!"

            A wave knocked the youma from Faith but she turned and glared,

            "Hope! Stay out of this!"

            "Nani?"

            "This is _my_ fight! No one else's! Butt out!"

            "Faith!"

            Chibi Uranus turned to the youma again and then cried out, in desperation,

            "Mother Star Uranus! Give me your strength!"

            Less than a minute later, power flowed into her worn muscles. It burnt like mad but she shook that off. She charged forward and in an echoing voice,

_            "URANUS RUIN WINDS!"_

            The youma exploded on impact. The power left Faith and she collapsed to her knees. Hope ran to her sister's side.

            "Faith, why didn't you let me help?"

            "My fight."

            "Iie. We're Senshi. We stand together or we fall together. We do nothing _alone_."

            A scream interrupted the conversation. Cosmic Mars called,

            "Annika…"

            The Senshi tore off towards the scream.

            Annika collapsed. Her fuku had been torn completely off and her body was bleeding immensely. Her hair was in tangles but to make matters worse, her mind was still burning with Gloria's howls for mercy and release. She had started to cry for death to end the suffering. 

            "Give it up-"

            "Cosmic Flame Arrow!"

            a red arrow lodged into her shoulder. Both turned to see the groups of Senshi tear in.

            The Chibi Senshi were stunned. "Annika…"Maggie managed. She was horrified. But the Chibi Senshi of Mars climbed to her feet and said, bravely,

            "Show …me…Gloria."

            Hiroshima laughed, "Well, when you put it that way…"

            She snapped her fingers and a fiery blaze appeared out of nowhere.

            Gloria was right in the center of it, screaming her head off.

            "GLORIA!"

            Tears flowed down Annika's face. 

            Chibi Jupiter ran at Hiroshima and punched her hard,

            "You bitch!"

             Hiroshima flicked her hand. Chibi Jupiter went flying backwards. Cosmic Moon opened her arms and caught her as she landed. Her whole front of her fuku, broach, bow and all had been scalded off. The Elysian Senshi let out growls. Their attacks echoed with hatred.

            _"Elysian Ruin Twister!"_

_            "Elysian Sincere Reflect!"_

_            "Elysian Chronus Recoil!"_

_            "Elysian Ruin Glaive Employ!"_

_            "Elysian Kiss of Love!"_

_            "Elysian Fire Shower!"_

_            "Elysian Icy Snowstorm!"_

_            "Elysian Oak Typhoon!"_

            The Crystal Senshi added their power to the mix.

            _"Crystal Petal Shockwave!"_

_            "Crystal Twisting Front!"_

_            "Crystal Reflections of the Sea!"_

_            "Crystal Time's Curse-Gift!"_

_            "Crystal Devastation Glaive Fall!"_

_            "Crystal Fire Ringlets!"_

_            "Crystal Tiara Pearl Shimmer!"_

_            "Crystal Icy Melody!"_

            As the attacks were being launched, Annika took advantage of the situation and ran to Gloria. She saw that the was restrained by rings. Swiftly she began to tug at them, despite how they burned her hands. Her gloves, the one piece of her uniform that had been undamaged, burned to a crisp almost immediately. Yet Annika, the crybaby, did not shed one tear. Her eyes sparkled with determination.

            "Stay with me Gloria!"

            The girl's eyes met Annika's. They were red and full of pain and yet they locked with Annika and tried to keep conscious. Annika finally managed to free Gloria's arms and set to work on the main lock, the one at her waist. Blisters popped out in the girl's skin. Annika was unaware of the pain crawling up her legs as the flames brushed her own skin as well.

            "I'm not losing you Gloria. I'm not going to let you die!"

            The Chibi Senshi saw their teammate trying to free their lost member so they set on releasing their own attacks, some even finding new ones, and holding them as strong and long as possible.

            _"Mercury Absolute Zero!"_

_            "Starlight Honeymoon Cosmic Kiss!"_

_            "Jupiter Oak Hurricane!"_

_            "Uranus Ruin Winds!"_

_            "Neptune Eternal Whirlpool!"_

_            "Pluto Time Tornado!"_

_            "Saturn Rebirth Glaive Apply!"_

            "Go Annika…" Gloria pleaded. She felt death breathing on her neck. But her best friend was stubborn and in a surge of anger yanked the band from her best friend's hips. Ignoring the agonizing pain, Annika fell to her bare knees in the fire and broke the final band in a cry of anger.

            Gloria's body fell into her arms and using all her strength, Annika pulled her from the fire.

            _"Cosmic Dying Blade!"_

_            "Cosmic Time Strand Distort!"_

_            "Cosmic Waves Engulf!"_

_            "Cosmic Winds Surround!"_

_            "Cosmic Storm's Fury!"_

_            "Cosmic Ice Harmony!"_

_            "Cosmic Fire Shimmer!"_

When the power faded, power that could have easily destroyed the continent of Asia, Hiroshima chuckled,

            "That tickled."

            "Nani?"

            She smirked. "My turn?"

            She clapped her hands once. All of the Senshi went flying backwards and hit the wall with enough force to leave an indention.

            "Give it up! You can't-"

            _"Cosmic Heart Shatter!"_

            The new attack hit Hiroshima from behind and she went sprawling into the dirt. Fury shimmering in her eyes, she whirled around,

            "Who dares-"

            Cosmic Mars screamed in joy.

            "COSMIC VENUS!"

            Sure enough, Cosmic Venus was there. She was standing protectively in front of Chibi Mars and Chibi Venus, flexing the chain around her waist. A golden shimmer appeared on her right and then on her left. The one on the left materialized. It first became a girl with strawberry blond hair and then morphed, becoming a girl with light  blond hair. Aino Minako…Sailor Elysian Venus.

            The one on the right became a young woman with shining red hair. Her deep green eyes opened and she smiled faintly as she flexed her own chain. Aino Tiffany. Sailor Crystal Venus. The Sailor Senshi were now once more whole.

            Hiroshima growled and with a burst of power sent the Senshi sprawling and she burst from the ground and into the air. 

            The Chibi Senshi rushed to their lost teammate.

            "Gloria!"

            "Are you alright?"

            "How do you feel?"

            Gloria gave a stuttering "O..ok..ay" as an answer. She looked upward and saw the Sailor Senshi jumping down through the opening.

            "GLORIA!"

            "Mommy…"

            Gloria fell into Mina's arms. Gloria started to cry which truly alarmed Mina. Her daughter was not one to cry easily. But Mina was horrified. Her daughter was blood red and had burns on her wrists, belly and ankles, not mention the different bruises she had all over her body. Mina started to kiss her daughter's face in disbelief and relief.

            "Mom…"

            "Gloria?"

            "We have to go after Hiroshima."

            "No," said Lita. "I think this is too much for you. This should be turned over to us now."

            "NO!" Rini cried at the top of her lungs. "NO! We started this battle! This is our battle! You have all tried to protect us and shield us and all it did was to make this battle more terrifying and horrible. We have to end this."

            Gloria moved to stand by her leader, "she's right Mom and I stand with her."

            "Gloria…you're too hurt."

            "Iie. I'm a Senshi."

            One by one, the Chibi Senshi, even Annika, moved to stand by their leader. They spoke as one,

            "So are we."

            Without another word, they lifted their fists to heaven and sounded,

            "Mother Star…you have lent us your power and for that we are grateful. Now we ask for it once more. Onegai…"

            In answer, a glow surrounded each of not only the Chibi Senshi but the Cosmic, Elysian, and Crystal Senshi as well. But this time, there was no pain, only a feeling of pure power. When the light cleared, Raye said simply,

            "Iie. No, not yet."

            In place of the Chibi Senshi stood nine Cosmic Senshi. Neo-Queen Serenity stepped forward. Her mother's spirit once more appeared before them.

            "This is a power up, daughter. The planets deem when they are strong enough, mature enough and mentally ready for Cosmic power."

            The newly formed Cosmic Senshi nodded. The queen said,

            "Whether they will maintain the right until the age of fourteen remains to be see."

            The queen vanished. The Senshi gave their parents one last glance before taking to air on clear butterfly wings. The Elysian and Crystal Senshi followed. Finally, the future Cosmic Senshi took up the rear position. The original Senshi, without their own henshin pens, could merely watch and pray.

            It did not take the Senshi long to find Hiroshima. Knowing that their attacks had no effect, Rayna called the Senshi close.

            "We have one other hope: Ultimate Planet Attack."

            "Nani?"

            The newly created Cosmic Senshi were baffled. Crystal mercury explained. 

            "The four planet attacks of all four generations combine. But to do so, our hearts must beat as one."

            Chibi Cosmic Mercury nodded, "Hai….HAI! Of course! It makes sense!"

            "What does?" Chibi Cosmic Saturn asked her best friend. The girl explained.

            "Hiroshima is the source of evil. Our physical attacks did nothing. But the planet attack uses our aura. Our aura…"

            "-is formed out of the purity of our souls!" Elysian Mercury finished. "Of course. That's her weakness. Her heart knows only evil. Such a deliverance of purity and love will kill her."

            "Hai." Future Cosmic Moon said. "Take position Minna."

            The Senshi did so. The Crystal and Elysian Senshi formed two circles over Hiroshima while the two Cosmic Senshi formed beneath. 

            Hiroshima laughed. "You don't give up do you?"

            The Crystal Senshi wasted no time. Closing their eyes, their minds merged to become one, their thoughts became open. To ensure their hearts beat as one, they clarified their actions and proclaimed their right to the power.

            _"My name is Hino Ashley. I am the great-granddaughter of Sailor Mars. I am stubborn and taunting but I taunt for the same reason as my great grandmother. To prepare. To toughen. To improve my team to the best of my ability. To ensure our survival through the toughest times. Mother Star Mars…Crystal Mars Power!"_

            The mark of Mars replaced her tiara and she began to hum a blood red.

            _"My name is Mizuno Melody. I am the great granddaughter of Sailor Mercury. I am logical and shy. I use my talents to the best of my ability to ensure that my team has the best possible chance at victory. I can be scolding but I do so for a reason. To pressure. To influence. To do everything I can to show my friends and family the great gifts they possess. Mother Star Mercury…Crystal Mercury Power!"_

The mark of Mercury replaced her tiara and she began to hum a dark blue.

            _"My name is Kino Lily. I am the great granddaughter of Sailor Jupiter. I am impulsive and headstrong. I use these to protect. My family and friends mean more to me than my own life. I can be bullish. I can be even cruel at times. But I do so to protect the futures of those I hold dear to my heart. Mother Star Jupiter…Crystal Jupiter Power!"_

The mark of Jupiter replaced her tiara and she began to hum a deep green.

            _"My name is Aino Tiffany. I am the great granddaughter of Sailor Venus. I am indecisive and paranoid. I have endured pain thart no deserves. I fear for my friends and family. I pray each and every day that such pain would soon take me again than them. Mother Star Venus…Crystal Venus Power!"_

The mark of Venus replaced her tiara and she began to hum a bright yellow.

            _"My name is Tsukino Rayna. I am the great granddaughter of Sailor Moon. I am forgetful and klutzy. I do not be so on purpose. I merely fix my mind on things that I find more important. My family, those I hold dear. Forget trivial things I will but not those I hold dear. Their lives, their souls, their happiness I hold well above my own. Take form me what you will but leave them free to live their lives. Mother Star Moon…Crystal Moon Power!"_

Her symbol grew deep silver in coloring and she began to hum silver.

            _"My name is Tomoe Gisselle. I am the great granddaughter of Sailor Saturn. I am tough and a tomboy. I pick on others. I can be cruel. To prepare and toughen their gentle souls. I protect those I can. But I cannot protect them all. I do what I do to ensure they can defend themselves. To keep them safe. Mother Star Saturn…Crystal Saturn Power!"_

The mark of Saturn replaced her tiara and she began to hum a dark violet.

            _"My name is Mei'ou Jasmine. I am the great granddaughter of Sailor Pluto. I am private and mysterious. I know what the future holds for my friends but do not tell them out of fear of causing them fear or great joy for events not yet carved in stone. I act as I do to ensure they live to the fullest they can. Mother Star Pluto…Crystal Pluto Power!"_

The mark of Pluto replaced her tiara and she began to hum a dark black.

            _"Our names are Ten'ou Sydney and Kai'ou Chasity. We are the adopted great granddaughters of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. We are both artists, one being tough and one being sensitive. We protect and comfort We can be scolding, we can be materialistic and caustic. But we do so to protect. We do so out of our Outer Senshi duty, no matter how cold it may be. Mother Star Uranus, Mother Star Neptune…Crystal Uranus Power! Crystal Neptune Power!"_

The marks of Uranus and Neptune replaced their tiaras and they began to hum a dark golden and light aqua.

            The Elysian Senshi's proclamations were shorter.

            "My name is Tsukino Chelsea. I am Sailor Moon's granddaughter. My heart longs to protect and save this world and these people I hold dear…Mother Moon….Elysian Moon Power!"

            "My name is Mizuno Marina. I am Sailor Mercury's granddaughter. My heart longs to save this planet that I have fought so long and hard to keep safe and pure. Mother Mercury…Elysian Mercury Power!"

            _"My name is Hino Brooke. I am _Sailor Mars'_ granddaughter. My heart longs to save the people I have lived with and protected with my life and my soul. Mother Mars…Elysian Mars Power!"_

_            "My name is Kino Violet. I am Sailor Jupiter's granddaughter. My heart longs to protect my friends and family, those I've have taken multiple punishments to save from harm. Mother Jupiter…Elysian Jupiter Power!"_

            "My name is Aino Minako. I am Sailor Venus' granddaughter. My heart longs to spare those whoa re innocent and pure the pain we must endure…Mother Venus….Elysian Venus Power!"

            _"My name is Mei'ou Rose. I am Sailor Pluto's granddaughter. My heart longs to set history right and set straight the futures which should be bright and full of peace…Mother Pluto…Elysian Pluto Power!"_

_            "My name is Ten'ou Taylor. I am Sailor Uranus' adopted granddaughter. My heart longs to protect my princess and my family, both by blood and by love…Mother Uranus….Elysian Uranus Power!"_

            ""My name is Kai'ou Grace. I am Sailor Neptune's adopted granddaughter. My heart longs to save and continue to protect the family I know and the family I was denied by this demon…Mother Neptune….Elysian Neptune Power!"

            "My name is Tomoe Hannah. I am Sailor Saturn's granddaughter. My heart longs to save all I can, both living and non, at whatever cost I must pay… Mother Saturn….Elysian Saturn Power!"

            Both Cosmic and Chibi Cosmic Senshi had the same line:

            "We are not just Senshi teammates and warriors. We are sisters…we argue, we fight. We disagree and we work separate. But the time has come to settle such differences. Let our hearts be one. Let us breathe as one, let our hearts beat as one. Let us be one."

            "Cosmic Planet Power!"

            "Cosmic Planet Power!"

            "Elysian Planet Power!"

            "Crystal Planet Power!"

            Hiroshima did not like this. She had stuck the Senshi with her magic time and time again only to have them not respond. Their fukus were torn and their bodies bleeding massively but they made no reaction. Then, as one, the Senshi opened their eyes and decreed.

            **"ULTIMATE PLANET ATTACK! WE ARE ONE!"**

            The rainbow mist of colors covered Hiroshima. She screamed. This purity, this love was poison to her. As a being of pure evil, their love and purity…the aura of their planets, the power generated from a single Senshi heartbeat…

            It was too much.

            In a cry of pure agony, light spilled from her eyes, ears and mouth. With a cry of

            "IIE!"

Hiroshima shattered into nothing


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty 

          "Do you have to go?"

            Brooke smiled at her mother's younger self. "Hai. But you'll see me again."

            The time had come for departure. With the end of Hiroshima, it was time for the Senshi of the future to return home, courtesy of Sailor Pluto. 

            All of the Chibi Cosmic Senshi were recovering but none more than Gloria. The others had been hurt immensely in the final battle and yet remembered no pain until after the power had left them. Amy guessed that with the force of their planet within them that they had been immune to pain because all their hearts had been one.

            The Crystal Senshi had left earlier. Now the Elysian and Cosmic Senshi were returning home. It was  a day of pain for the Chibi Senshi. Over the battle, they had grown very close to their future daughters. In the battle, their hearts, minds and souls had merged to become one. They knew everything about each other. There were now no secrets. 

            Daisy and Gloria had ceased their insignificant arguments. They would still argue but the animosity was gone.  They were closer than before. All the Chibi Senshi were closer than before. They were stronger, more mature, braver, more confident.

            In a secret Senshi meeting, Pluto had informed the original Senshi that history had once more been set straight and that their children were now on their own for battle unless their help was requested. Raye had protested, argued that they were still children. Pluto had assured her that simply because they could fight alone did not make them adults. But it was a milestone. 

            As they fought alone, their team would become stronger and the closest it had ever been. But they would still come to their parents for guidance. They simply would not need their aid with battle anymore.

            At the moment, Annika was hugging Brooke. The older woman stroked her mother's hair. She smiled sweetly,

            "I'll see you later. In a few minutes for me. Several years for you."

            Annika nodded. Brooke had been her comforter after the battle's end. Gloria had fallen, exhausted but Annika had been to weak to catch her. Daisy had made that dive. Brooke assured her she was not at fault. 

            "Hey before you all go," Mina said as she walked into the room. "Gloria wanted to say goodbye."

            Gloria had been restricted to bed. She was too weak and hurting too much to get up. And she still awoke from nightmares at least four times in a week. She had become clingy. She stuck to her mother or her mentor like glue. 

            The Cosmic and Elysian Senshi came over and hugged Gloria one by one. They had to be gentle due to the sensitiveness of her skin but she embraced each of them.

            Annika walked over to her mother. The others were headed towards the Time Gates.

            "Mother…you are dead in my time. But…I'm older…but am I too big to give you a farewell kiss?"

            Raye gave her grown daughter a smile,

            "You'll never be too big for that. Plant one."

            Annika chuckled and did just that. After a kiss and a hug she bid her younger self farewell and then vanished into the Time Gates.

            Annika wiped at her tears but did not burst into wails as she usually did when someone she loved departed. She smiled,

            "we'll see them again."

            Raye and Amy exchanged surprised glances. This battle had done more than beaten the enemy. It had beaten a great deal of Annika's self doubt.

Future 

            Emerging from the Time Gates, the Cosmic Senshi gasped.

            Crystal Tokyo was in its prime. Everything had been restored. Hiroshima had been the personification of evil and when she had been destroyed, the evil had gone back to where it stayed, in the hearts of everyone. It was choice once more to be good or evil.

            "The youma are gone," Faith declared. The Senshi nodded. 

            "Girls!"

            Their hearts froze…

            "No way…"

            "But we did…"

            "That's right…we altered time so…"

            The nine girls exchanged glances and then broke into a sprint. As they ran up to the Crystal Palace, tears filled their eyes…

            "Mother…"

            Their parents were awaiting their arrivals with broad smiles. 

            Annika let tears trickle down her face. All her pain, all her sorrow vanished away. Her heart felt so full she felt it would burst.

            "Mama…MAMA!"

            Without another word, the fully grown woman flung herself into Raye's arms, sobbing like an infant. Raye stroked the violet hair,

            "I love you too Annika."

            Amy was the next. Her shoulder was being soaked with Ariel's tears. Amy laid her head against Ariel and elt a single tear fall onto the girl's hair. The girl had choked herself up twice a ready. Her voice came out, cracking and sounding like the seven year old she had been,

            "Mommy…Mommy!"

            "Mom!"

            Lita opened her arms as Daisy dove into them. Even though they were the same height now, Daisy still wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and sobbed into her chest, saying,

            "I thought I'd lost you. I thought my time in the past was…"

            "Shh, you saved us, Daisy."

            "Hai…you're alive…you're alive…Kami-sama, you're alive!"

            Gloria knocked Mina down when she embraced her. On the ground, she laid her head in her mother's lap and sobbed like a baby. She clutched her mother's shirt with tightly clenched fists as if to establish she was truly here. She couldn't believe _she_ was really here. Mina was having just as difficult a time and pulled her daughter up, clutching her as tight as her body could allow her to.

            Hope and Faith embraced Haruka and Mirchiru and then  switched. Both were sobbing, even Faith who rarely displayed such emotion. Her eyes were red and tears had left marks down Hope's cheeks. Mirchiru embraced her daughter Faith and pressed the girl's head against her chest, kissing her forehead.

            Releasing Faith, Mirchiru embraced Hope in the same fashion. Haruka scooped Faith up, spun her around and then embraced her tightly, kissing her head, as tears made tracks down her face. Faith was murmuring,

            "Thank you Kami-sama….dear sweet spirits…thank you!"

            Hotaru and Madelyn were locked in a tight and passionate embrace. Hotaru was smoothing her daughter's hair as Madelyn let tears stream from her eyes and stain her mother's shirt.  She was saying over and over,

            "Mama…Mama…Mama…"

            "I missed you too, Darling. " Madelyn kissed her mother's cheek and then laid against her chest, letting silent and slow tears fall.

            Setsuna and Maggie were both crying. Maggie had seen little of her mother as it was. Now as she laid in her arms, she inhaled deeply, locking her mother's sweet and individual scent into her memory. Her heart and her mind would never forget this pain but at the moment she felt like she would just collapse from emotion.

            "Mom…you're alive. Kami-sama….it worked! We saved you! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

            Setsuna said nothing but a single tear fell down her face and she laid her face into her daughter's hair.

            Rini kept her arms locked around her mother's neck, sobbing like a true Moon Senshi. Her voice cracked and her nose ran but her mother made no reaction to these except she tightened her grip and let Rini weep and sob into her dress. Rini said simply,

            "Never lose you again…never."  
            Nine hearts had been shattered years ago. With memories that would scare them a lifetime, they were finally beginning to heal.

**The End**


End file.
